Out of the Dark
by Palaemon77
Summary: After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human. Supernatural AU Warning: non-major character death
1. Chapter 1

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**Chapter 1**

The dream was always the same. Kurt was nine years old and he was lying back basking in the sunlight; he was surrounded by a meadow and beautiful wildflowers. He could smell their scent, and feel the soft grass underneath his body. The sun above him was warm and radiant. This was his favorite place in the whole world. It felt safe; it felt like home.

Unfortunately, the dream always ended the same as well. Kurt got lost on his way back home. Even though it was only a few minutes walk through the woods to his back yard, he felt like he was going in circles and finally it just got too dark to see. Kurt couldn't even see the hand in front of his face. He literally had to feel his way around the woods, stumbling over debris and fallen trees.

Kurt knew he should be scared, but he wasn't. He felt protected somehow. He finally sensed which way to go, but then he froze. It was as if his decision brought about something from out of the dark. It wanted him; Kurt could feel it. With the need to suddenly get away, he gathered the courage to push his small body through the woods.

As he got closer to home, Kurt could feel the cold emptiness of the presence coming for him, faster and faster. He tried to move quicker, but it was still blacker than pitch. One trip after another, Kurt forced himself back to his feet. He was so close. He could almost feel the warmth of his bedroom. It was calling to him.

Suddenly the presence was in front of him. He was surrounded by it. He wanted to just lie down and wait for it to pass, but something inside him told him that he was stronger than that. He needed to stand up against the dark. Kurt stood firm with his back against the trunk of a broad tree. He needed to confront his fear.

Just as the presence was about to envelop him, a bright white light emerged. It was so bright that Kurt had to cover his eyes. He could feel heat emanating from the source too. He tried to inch his hand so he could make out the source, but the light was too much. Kurt started to get light-headed, and he thought he heard a muffled shriek. He tried to fight unconsciousness but was failing. Just as he began succumbing to the nothingness, he felt a pair of warm, strong hands catch him as he fell. They were the warmest hands he'd ever felt and so strong. He could feel them on his face as he passed into oblivion.

Kurt awoke to a whimper, but it wasn't his own. It belonged to his Alaskan malamute Beacon. In a way, this dog had been Kurt's best friend. He started having this dream when he was nine, and the next day Beacon showed up on Kurt's doorstep. He thought it was sweet for his dad to have the puppy 'appear' on the front porch for Kurt. The two bonded with each other instantly. Beacon was only a puppy then, but Kurt felt that it could somehow keep him safe.

Logically, Kurt knew it was a dream, but it still made him uneasy. He tried to rationalize that it wasn't real and that he would be fine. There was nothing in the dark trying to get him. Still, he never ventured into the woods behind his house.

Kurt lay there in bed staring at the clock. He only had eight minutes until his alarm went off. Wasn't that always the case? Why couldn't the bad dreams be earlier, so when you woke up you'd still have a few hours more sleep? He decided to just squeeze his eyes shut and wait it out. Eight minutes were still better than getting up even thirty seconds before the alarm went off.

He heard a familiar _pant pant pant._ It was too late. Beacon knew Kurt was awake and there was no way he would allow Kurt to pretend to sleep. He swore that dog could hold its bladder for days, but if someone moved around like he was awake or an alarm clock went off, Beacon would pounce and make them get up and feed him and let him out. It was like Pavlov's dog. Kurt chuckled to himself at the pun, but took no enjoyment as the eighty-pound muscled fur ball leaped onto Kurt's queen-sized bed and started licking Kurt's face.

"Beacon! Down." Kurt managed. He wasn't angry, but he _was_ going to wash his face first. Kurt slowly rolled onto his side and pulled himself up to a sitting position on the side of his bed. He yawned and stretched and tried to come to life. Beacon moved over from the door and sat next to Kurt so the canine could get some petting.

Kurt turned his alarm off and reluctantly started his day.

At school, Kurt was looking forward to Glee club. It was his favorite class and he couldn't wait. He'd been lucky and avoided any jocks before lunch. The ones in Glee club didn't mess with him anymore, but they didn't really stand up for him either. He'd been getting tossed in the dumpster every day until the bullies found a new way to torture him. He knew being the only out gay kid at McKinley would come with a price. Some days it almost didn't seem worth it.

It had been three days and not a peep. If Kurt wasn't suspicious by nature, he'd begin to think the jocks had given up the bullying. On his way to Glee, he ran into Tina and they decided to walk together for solidarity. They would pick on her too. It was usually a slushie rather than a dumpster dive, but one couldn't be too careful.

Tina had exciting news about her budding relationship with a football player turned Gleek, Mike. They were so engrossed in the details that they hadn't noticed a figure shadowing them. Just as they were mere steps away from class…

_SLAM!_

Kurt felt his body being shoved sideways against the nearby lockers. It wasn't a particularly hard push, but it was embarrassing. When Kurt finally composed himself, he could see an appalled Tina looking off towards his attacker.

Karofsky.

Dave Karofsky was a prime example of the Neanderthal meathead jocks that McKinley supplied. He was big and broad. He had a careless gaze to his eyes, and he was probably dumb as he was strong, which would be a lot.

Kurt was so stunned by the maneuver that he just picked up his satchel and carried on, however watchful. Kurt did notice that as Karofsky rounded the nearby corner, he glanced back at Kurt, probably to make sure he did the proper amount of damage. Instead of dwelling on things he could not change, Kurt decided to just move on and try and enjoy Glee.

Over the next few days, Kurt kept getting subjected to stealth shoves. He could swear that Karofsky knew when he wasn't looking and made his move. It wasn't like they really hurt. Kurt presumed they were more of a power move or a form of psychological warfare or something. They were humiliating and dreaded, but they weren't overly painful.

Kurt was sitting in Glee when Mr. Schue talked about their competition songs for Regionals. Santana made a crude gay joke about the Dalton Academy Warblers. They needed a volunteer to 'spy,' on the opposing team. Since Kurt wasn't getting anywhere with the boys vs. girls assignment, he agreed to snoop. It made odd sense to Kurt. He couldn't sing with the girls against the boys, so he would visit the all-boys school instead. Go figure.

While visiting Dalton Academy, Kurt witnessed something amazing: a Glee club that was deemed cool. He was instantly drawn to the main singer, a dreamy guy named Blaine. He was handsome and polite. Kurt could tell he was intelligent and well spoken too, but best of all he was gay. The complete opposite of that thug Karofsky.

Kurt couldn't help but to share notes with how it was it to be an out gay kid in high school. Eventually, Kurt told Blaine about his problems with bullying, and more specifically one jock in particular. Blaine just told him to stand his ground, have courage and make it stop. He told Kurt that most bullies have something to hide.

He took that sentiment back with him the next day. Courage. Kurt was looking at something on his phone when suddenly his phone leapt from his hands to floor in front of him and a split second later Kurt felt himself on the familiar route to the lockers beside him, but this time it was harder. It was like there was more to it, and he couldn't keep himself from going to the floor afterwards. Before the shoves were more like a duty or a responsibility, but this time Kurt thought he felt something else, anger maybe – hatred.

Kurt couldn't help but think about the courage that Blaine mentioned and the sting of the metal he'd just been slammed into. With all of the strength he could gather, Kurt rose and charged after the beast.

Kurt was in the locker room instantly. The first thing he noticed as he was yelling at the larger boy was that they were alone. Kurt had just confronted a bully twice his size in an empty locker room. He didn't stop to think about how stupid he was because he was on a roll. This uneducated neanderthal was about to be taught a lesson on how to treat people. Kurt started yelling about how being gay is no reason to shove people and the bully just looked…nervous actually.

The normally confident and emotionally stunted jock looked scared and on the verge of tears. Kurt just needed one more zinger and he hoped this bastard would break. Their faces were so close. Karofsky was either going to punch him or burst into tears.

"You're just a scared little boy who doesn't realize how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

That was it. Kurt knew that was the breaking point, but what happened next was not at all what Kurt expected.

Suddenly, Karofsky's warm hands were cupping Kurt's jaw as the jock quickly moved in for a desperate, passionate kiss. Kurt instantly noticed the heat being generated from Karofsky's hands and lips. The kiss was strong and tender at the same time. The other boy's eyes were squeezed shut and Kurt could hear a faint moan escape him. Kurt's eyes were plastered open. He wasn't afraid though, but he was in shock.

Kurt wasn't attracted to this jerk, but for some reason he wasn't as offended as he thought he should be. It was like he could feel something, _taste_ something maybe. As his attacker pulled away and they could see each other, maybe for the first time, Kurt could see the loneliness and pain in the other boy's eyes. He'd just figured Karofsky's eyes were plain brown, but Kurt could see in that instant that they were in fact hazel, golden honey with green and brown flecks.

Kurt almost couldn't comprehend everything that had just happened before Karofsky tentatively moved in for a second kiss. Kurt finally regained his faculties enough to put his hands up as a defense. It was not enough to stop the larger boy, but it was sufficient. Karofsky stopped and was visibly upset, not so much mad as frustrated or disappointed maybe. With a double-fisted slam to the nearby lockers, Karofsky fled the room nearly in tears.

Kurt stood stationary. He was stunned and couldn't move, his closed hand up nearly covering his mouth. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or run away too. Fortunately, his legs made the decision for him and started to give way. Kurt slid down the locker wall behind him and just folded his arms around his knees. He must have been there for five minutes before regaining the awareness to look around. No one was there, so it must be a free period.

As Kurt pulled himself to a standing position, he noticed a flicker of light coming from the other side of the room. At first, he thought it was just light filtering through his tear-filled eyes. Although he hadn't cried, he was close. He shook off the thought and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Once standing, he moved for the door but saw another flicker of light coming from the same spot. This time he decided to investigate. After all, it would give his tormentor more time to be farther away.

Moving across the room, Kurt found the source of the flickering light. It was the overhead lights reflecting off of a plain silver-colored band. It was solid and a bit heavy, but the ring was smaller than a man's. Why was it in the boy's locker room? It wasn't like any of them were married, and Coach Beiste had bigger fingers than anyone on the team. Kurt heard a clatter coming from the opposite direction of the door, so he quickly pocketed the ring and scooted out of the room.

**A/N This Fic is complete. I have 12 chapters (11+epilogue) done and ready to post. I was thinking of posting one a week. Let me know if you like it and want them posted sooner than that. Alerts and reviews are very convincing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**Chapter 2 **

The next day, Kurt had been successfully avoiding Karofsky all day. He'd talked with Blaine about his situation. Blaine explained it as a simple case, well a simple _closet_ case. Kurt had no idea what to do or _if _he should do anything about it, but thankfully Blaine volunteered to take charge. Kurt knew Karofsky's normal path. It was a necessary evil in order to avoid him. When Blaine showed up, Kurt was mindlessly playing with the ring he'd found.

Kurt scrunched his nose at an awful smell. He kept thinking that there must have been a sewer leak somewhere, but since Blaine didn't seem to notice, Kurt didn't say anything. "Thank you so much for helping with this. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't volunteered." Kurt said, as they walked the outside common area.

"It's my pleasure. After all, we out gays have to stick together, right?" Blaine said. Kurt nodded but was still nervously playing with the ring when Blaine spoke again.

"That's pretty…where'd you get that?" Blaine said. Kurt looked up because Blaine's tone had changed slightly. It was slightly more serious. Kurt was about to say he found it when he saw Karofsky approaching from the nearby stairwell.

Pointing at Karofsky, who looked like he would love to _not_ have a conversation right now, Kurt said, "That's him."

Blaine stood tall, well as tall as he could considering that he was shorter than Kurt, who was shorter than Karofsky. When he spoke it was back to his light yet confident tone, "Excuse me. Kurt and I would like to talk to you."

Karofsky looked just as confident, "About what?" Kurt noticed that Karofsky didn't even ask who this guy was.

Blaine continued, "We want to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

Karofsky just shrugged. "What happened yesterday?"

_How could he not remember?_ Kurt thought. _He must be lying._ Kurt could vividly remember every detail. Not only was it his first kiss. He _felt_ something. Of course, it was probably Stockholm Syndrome or something, but nevertheless, it happened.

"You kissed me." Kurt said, hurt in his voice.

Karofsky just shrugged, "So what?"

Blaine took charge again, "Look – I just want you to know…you're not _alone_." He said that last word differently. It was meant to be comforting, but it was threatening somehow. Kurt didn't have time to ponder before Karofsky was quickly moving toward Blaine. The Warbler didn't resist and held his gloved-hands upwards in surrender. Blaine had said they were 'driving gloves.' Kurt never understood rich people.

As the large jock pinned Blaine against a nearby fence, Karofsky growled, "Do _not __**mess**_ with me." It was an obvious threat, but it was somehow desperate. Something about Blaine or maybe what Blaine said just seemed to set Karofsky off. Kurt could feel the tension and wanted to end this.

Kurt moved toward Karofsky and put his hands on the boy's chest, shoved and said, "You have got to stop this." Kurt noticed that he hadn't pushed as hard as he meant to, but Karofsky nearly jumped back. He gave Kurt a look of betrayal before turning and bounding down the stairs. This time Karofsky fled without an outburst.

When he turned to Blaine, Kurt expected to see someone who had just been attacked, but instead he saw something else: contentment, like Blaine _wanted_ that reaction. But just as quickly, his face turned benevolent.

Blaine threw up his hands, "I guess _he's _not coming out anytime soon."

Kurt didn't get the closure he wanted, so he sat on the steps defeated. It was his first kiss and the boy didn't deny it, but he also didn't really acknowledge it either. He was slowly twirling the ring on his finger again before he could help it. He tried to think about what he should do. Kissing wasn't a crime, and if Karofsky was interested, he had a crappy way of showing it. Kurt didn't believe in outing someone, so he would just wait for Karofsky to make the next move.

Kurt hated the way that sounded. Ugh.

After thanking Blaine for his efforts, Kurt decided to call it a day and go home. Blaine offered to buy him coffee, but he declined. Blaine insisted on at least giving him a ride home. Kurt had driven with Finn that morning. They weren't brothers yet, but if Finn wanted to waste his gas, who was Kurt to argue? Besides, not having to explain – or make up something more like - to Finn why he was going home was a bonus.

The car ride with Blaine was pleasant. Kurt could sense that Blaine wanted to say something but just kept the conversation light. Kurt figured that maybe Blaine felt guilty about not really being able to help with Karofsky. Kurt thought it was weird though. Something in the way Blaine spoke set Dave off. If the situation were different, he would just ask Dave why he reacted that way.

Kurt froze. He was still in the car and they were about to pull up to Kurt's house when he realized that he'd been referring to Karofsky as _Dave_ in his head. What the heck was that? Was that even his name, or did Kurt just make that up? No. That was definitely Karofsky's name. How could he know that? He must have heard Finn or someone else say it. _Hmm_. Kurt relaxed as they stepped out of the car. He'd have to think about it some other time. As they walked to the front door, Kurt wanted to stop thinking about _Dave_ and figured that spending some time with Blaine could remedy that. After inviting Blaine in, he quickly accepts.

Upon reaching the front door, Kurt warns Blaine about Beacon. He's not an unfriendly dog. He's just untrusting of new people right away and might be protective of Kurt. Upon opening the door, the large malamute burst out like he'd been waiting for an invitation. But instead of protection, he seemed intent on attacking Blaine. The dog leaped onto Blaine's chest making him fall back onto the porch. Kurt was caught off guard and almost forgot the command to for his dog, which stood atop his new friend.

"Beacon! Down!" Kurt yelled. "Down!" he repeated before the canine responded. Instead of just sitting, the dog sat in front of Kurt and bare-tooth growled. Blaine finally got back to his feet. Kurt didn't even know Beacon could do that. He'd never in the eight years he has owned him ever responded to someone like that. "I am so sorry. Here" Kurt tried to pull Beacon's collar back toward the door and failed. "Come…" he began. "Beacon…" Kurt almost whined.

After a few moments, Blaine just smiled softly and shrugged. "I guess he senses that I've never been much of a dog person." Blaine looked from Beacon back to Kurt, "Well, I guess we'll have to do a rain check."

Kurt nodded an agreement. Blaine stuck his hand out to Kurt for a goodbye handshake, but was met with a fierce bark from Beacon.

With a curt wave, Blaine said his goodbyes and Kurt was able to coerce Beacon back inside. Kurt was going to have to ask his dad if he'd noticed Beacon acting weird lately.

School was really boring the next day. Even lunch was boring. Kurt just couldn't concentrate on anything. A teacher would call his name, but he was staring off into space thinking about Beacon or Dave…_Crap._ Karofsky.

During, Glee Kurt finally had something to look forward to. They were being paired up for duets. He was hoping to get teamed with the new guy, Sam Evans. He was hot and sweet. He was probably gay too, but just wouldn't come out already.

Kurt knew there was a chance he would get stuck with a girl, but he had overheard Santana talking about how she had this perfect song she wanted to sing with Brittany. Talk about coming out of the closet already.

Upon entering Glee club, Kurt was hit with a big huge brick. Well, two of them actually.

Mr. Schue was smiling proudly, like he'd invented something _anything_. He was standing at the front of the class with two people.

"Class, I'd like to introduce two new prospective members: Lauren Zizes and Dave Karofsky."

_Dave __**was **__his first name._

Kurt didn't know what to feel. He hadn't had an incident with Dave…ugh…Karofsky since the kiss, but he still didn't want him around, especially not here, not in Glee. Before Kurt could open his mouth, Puck voiced his concern.

"What're you doing here, Karofsky? Aren't you worried you'll catch the loser flu?"

Kurt half expected Karofsky to turn tail and leave, but he didn't.

"Same as you, Puckerman. Now, shut up so I can audition, unless you're afraid I'll make you look bad."

Kurt was surprised, but he kept his mouth shut. They did need twelve in order to compete in competitions.

"Settle down class…" Mr. Schue turned back to Karofsky and said, "Dave, do you have a song picked out?"

Karofsky glanced at Kurt and said, "Yes…but, can I talk with Kurt out in the hall for a second?"

That got 'ooohs' and catcalls to which Karofsky just shrugged off and rolled his eyes. Kurt looked at the other boy, trying to figure out what he was up to. Reluctantly, he exhaled a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding and nodded.

He stood and walked toward the hall, Karofsky held the door for him, like a gentleman. Who was this guy?

In the hall, with the door closed so no one could hear, Kurt just stood there. He wanted to tap his foot, but it would be less out of annoyance and more out of impatience. This boy had been on his mind for days, and Kurt was tired of it. He wanted closure or something so it would stop.

Looking at Dave, it is _Dave_. Kurt didn't see the bully, the guy that shoved him into lockers. In front of him was the frightened boy with the oh-so-warm hands that cupped his face and stole his first kiss. Kurt was about to ask what his problem was when the jock spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt didn't believe his ears. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry; I never meant to frighten you."

Kurt couldn't help the disapproving sound that came out of his mouth, "Then you shouldn't shove people into lockers. I-"

"I know." Karofsky cut him off. "That was wrong of me…and I…I'm sorry about that."

Kurt didn't know what to say, and that was not like Kurt. This guy shoved him into lockers and then…ugh… "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know…I-"

"You don't _**know**_?" Kurt almost yelled but caught himself. "You stole my first kiss, and you don't _know_ why?"

Dave chuckled lightly, "God – you're cute when you get feisty. I meant I don't know why I did it _then_ or like_ that_. I kissed you because I _like_ you."

Kurt just stared at Dave for a second. That was the first time a guy had said he liked Kurt, not I _like you as a friend_. He also said Kurt was cute – that wasn't so bad either. Dave had a nice smile too. When he wasn't shoving people into lockers, he could be kind of sweet. No. No. No. This guy shoved him into lockers. That is not how you show affection. "Why did you shove me into lockers if you _like_ me so much?"

Dave was in a trance. He seemed to be focusing on every movement Kurt made. It was like he was trying to soak up all he could since he didn't have to be covert about it or something. Kurt was still waiting for an answer, so he cleared his throat.

Without breaking his gaze, Dave said, "Did you like it?"

"The locker shoving? Yea – it was a thrill a minute. Are you kidding me? I-"

"No" Dave started to chuckle again. "Not _that_…the kiss?"

Kurt looked away from Dave's gaze with that question, "Umm…I don't know…I haven't given it much thought." He lied.

Dave's smile didn't flinch, "Your _first kiss_ and you haven't given it much thought?" Dave said it like he was simultaneously proud and offended.

Kurt didn't like Dave's smugness. He definitely didn't like how he just used his own words against him. "Look – if you _like_ me so much, then why don't you spend your time…I dunno… _not_ shoving me into lockers…or protecting me instead of-"

"I _**was**_ protecting you!" Dave nearly shouted. Kurt noticed that Dave's breaths increased.

"Shhh." Kurt touched Dave's forearm to calm the boy. He was really upset. It was like he really believed it. "Okay, then tell me. How exactly was shoving me into lockers protecting me?" He said smiling trying to lighten Dave's changed mood.

Before Dave could answer, Mr. Schue appeared at the door and informed them that it was Dave's turn.

After re-entering the classroom, Kurt rejoined his friends and Dave stood alone at the front of the room. Kurt tried to pay attention to what Dave was singing, but all he could focus on was Dave himself. Kurt felt his heart pang, and he didn't know why. Kurt could see the emotion in Dave's face, and it was as if he was singing only to Kurt.

After he finished, Dave took a seat next to Lauren and the class voted them both into the club. After a few minutes of chatter, Mr. Schue told the class that it was time for the duet assignment match-ups. Somehow Kurt already knew he would be paired with Dave, so when their names were called, he got up and walked over to Dave. They both sat in adjacent seats.

"Can we meet after school and discuss what we want to sing?" Dave asked.

Kurt thought for a moment. It was Friday, and he couldn't think of any reason to say no. "Sure. I'll give you my address."

Before he could do anything, the bell rang. As they stood, Dave faced Kurt and said, "I'll find it. It's not that big of a town. If it's fate, I'll be there by five." Dave turned and walked out of the room. Kurt had no idea what that meant. _If it's fate, I'll be there._ He didn't know anyone's address except his own. Sure, he might know where a few friends lived, but no one else really. Kurt was walking toward the door when Finn literally bumped into him.

"Oops. Sorry Kurt." Finn said with a typical goofy grin. "Hey, tell your dad we'll be there by six."

Kurt froze. Crap. It's Friday – family dinner night. Trying to rectify the situation, he asked Finn if he had Karofsky's number, but of course the universe wasn't going to let it be that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews/alerts. The more I get the faster I post.**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt was at home waiting for five o'clock. It was only five more minutes. His plan was to see if Dave showed up, and if he did, just tell him the truth. _It was family night and he forgot._ Kurt figured with the way Beacon reacted to Blaine, it was better if maybe he waited outside for Dave.

Kurt looked out the front window and still didn't see Dave. Kurt opened the front door and stepped out. He took a couple of step off the porch, stood next to the tree in his front yard and looked at his watch. It was five on the dot, and no Karofsky. Well, Dave had said so himself. Maybe it was fate telling them it wasn't meant to be. As Kurt turned to go back inside, he spotted a figure leaning against his front door.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat before he realized that was Dave.

"Do _not_ sneak up on people like that. I'm not too young to get a heart attack, you know." Kurt didn't really believe that, but his dad had just returned home a few weeks ago after recovering from one, so it was fresh in his thoughts.

"Sorry," Dave chuckled, "…and your heart's fine." Before Kurt could stop him, Dave turned around and opened the door.

"No!" Kurt shouted, but before he realized it, Dave had the door open and naturally Beacon was there waiting again.

Beacon leaped on Dave's chest just like Blaine, but instead of standing on Dave's chest growling, he was standing there licking Dave's face. The man was lying on the ground being licked to death and apparently loving it.

"Beacon." Dave said between licks. "Beacon – you need to let me up. Come on…" Dave couldn't stop his joy from leaking through, but finally was stern. "Beacon. Down."

The dog immediately healed and sat next to Dave. It looked as if the dog was straining to get in a few more licks but contained itself.

Dave stood and patted the dog on his head, "Good boy." Dave squatted down and rubbed the dog's back and scratched his ears.

Kurt was amazed. His dog _never_ reacted like that to anyone, let alone a stranger. He was still wary of Finn, and Finn visited all the time now. Beacon reacted more like he did with Kurt, but he'd known Kurt for his whole life.

Kurt widened the front door and the three of them went inside. Kurt was so distracted with what had just happened that he forgot his mission.

"Beacon. Sit." Dave said as he patted the dog. It was obvious that Dave was a dog person, unlike Blaine. Kurt had to explain to Blaine that he didn't name him; his dad said he was already named when they got him. Blaine thought it was an odd name, but Dave didn't. Dave seemed to…

Wait a minute.

How did Dave even know Beacon's name? Kurt was sure he hadn't even mentioned the dog, and definitely didn't have a chance before the attack-and-lick maneuver.

"Dave?" Kurt said. They were both sitting on the couch; Beacon snuggled next to Dave's leg, eating up the affection.

"Yea?" Dave said looking up from the dog to Kurt.

"How did you know his name?" Kurt started. "Beacon? I don't think I ever told you his name."

Dave just continued scratching the dog and pulled on his collar. He held up a bone-shaped brass dog tag. "It's on his tag."

Kurt stared for a second. That's true; it was plainly visible – if you squinted, but Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that Dave hadn't had enough time to read the tag before being licked into oblivion. Kurt thought about arguing, but it _was_ plausible that Dave could have read it _while_ beacon was standing on his chest. Of course, if a strange dog was standing on Kurt's chest, reading a name tag would be the last thing he'd be doing.

Kurt was shaken from his thoughts when the front door opened again and his dad appeared.

"Dad." Kurt said, voice higher than he'd liked.

"Kurt." Burt nodded. "Who's your friend?"

Dave stood and reached out a hand to Burt, "Dave Karofsky, sir. Nice to meet you."

"Burt Hummel. Nice to meet you too." Burt released Dave's hand and looked to Kurt, "So is he staying for dinner?"

Kurt wasn't prepared for that question. "Uhh."

Dave interjected, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to impose…although…I am pretty good at chopping vegetables."

Without waiting for Kurt to answer, Burt spoke, "That settles it. He's staying…anything to get me out of prep work."

Dave smiled at Kurt for approval.

Kurt figured if his dog and his dad liked him, Dave might as well stay for dinner. Burt told them that Carole was offered an extra shift, and so she and Finn wouldn't be there for dinner. Kurt was oddly happy that he wouldn't have to split his attention away from Dave.

After dinner, Dave thanked them for their hospitality before he departed. He had been so polite and genuine throughout his visit that it made Kurt pay closer attention. While prepping the zucchini and squash, Kurt noticed Dave's arm muscles flex as he pushed down on the knife. He noticed Dave's tongue peeking out the side of his mouth when he was concentrating on his tasks too. Kurt found it rather endearing and kind of cute. Dave was actually very good with the knife. He was quick and efficient. Kurt wondered if Dave's mom taught him how to cook unlike Kurt who taught himself.

Kurt lay in his bed thinking about this guy that had almost metamorphosized right before his eyes. When his dad had asked how he knew Dave, Kurt spoke up and said that Dave had just joined Glee club. It was kind of a test to see what Dave would say, but Dave added that he'd been inspired by Kurt. He could imagine how he had inspired anybody unless it was to toss a body in the dumpster. Before Kurt could ask what he meant, Dave continued. Kurt sat open-mouthed as Dave Karofsky told his dad that he was gay, and Kurt's bravery was his inspiration for coming out.

After a few minutes of his dad taking that in, Kurt had to reassure his dad that he and Dave were just friends, but surprisingly, his dad was rather calm. Kurt brought a boy home and his dad didn't freak out. Of course the boy was nothing like Kurt. He was big and burly. Dave and Kurt's dad talked about sports and what teams they liked. Kurt was fascinated by it all. He had to admit that he was a little jealous because his dad's face lit up when the topic moved to a particular team, and he could tell that Dave had a connection with his dad that he would never have.

On the couch, Dave sat near Kurt while Burt brought in dessert. They were homemade oatmeal cookies that Kurt made a couple of days ago, and they were fabulous. At one point, Kurt reached into the container and touched the back of Dave's hand that was already there for a cookie. He immediately pulled it back, but Dave just offered up the cookie he had grabbed. Kurt reached for the cookie, but his eyes never left Dave's gaze. How could it be possible that Dave was more attractive now than he was five minutes ago?

Kurt's scrutiny moved from Dave's eyes to his lips. Kurt vividly remembered those lips. They were full and gentle, and at the moment they were a deep burgundy. The contrast to Dave's tanned skin was striking.

Kurt was shaken from his thoughts of the evening when Beacon hopped up on his bed.

"Beacon. Down." Kurt snapped his fingers indicating the dog to get off the bed, but the stubborn mule just laid down next to Kurt's feet. Kurt just sighed and shrugged it off. He was too tired to argue. As he drifted to sleep, Kurt remembered that he never asked Dave what he meant about protecting him at school. He was fighting slumber, so he'd have to remember to ask Dave about it on Monday.

School was going crappy again today. It rained overnight, Glee club was cancelled and Dave was absent. Kurt was so intent on not forgetting his missions today, but with those developments, he couldn't help but let the air out of the balloon that was his tenacity. During lunch, Kurt asked Finn if he knew where Karofsky lived, but was only able to glean that Finn _thought_ he lived on the east side of town.

Lima wasn't that big, so the East-West divide was easy. A block past Main was the wooded area that divided the town. Kurt's house was at the east-most point before the woods. In a way, it was an invisible line that some never seemed to cross. There really wasn't a difference, but that's just how it was. Kids that lived west of the woods went to McKinley and Kids on the east side went to Lima East. Kurt figured that the dividing line must not be so black and white or Dave would be going to East.

After school, Kurt got in his car and started to drive home. He must have been distracted because he missed his turn and soon was passing the wooded area. As he drove through that part of town, he wondered where Dave might live. The houses all looked the same. They were the same postage-stamp design with the same look and feel of his house and every other house in Lima. Some were two-stories and some were larger ranch-style houses, but nothing stood out.

Kurt was just about to give up and turn around before he got lost, when he saw something sparkle down a cross street. The twinkle of light had come from a mailbox at the end of a dead-end street. Kurt turned down the street to investigate. As he approached, he noticed the mailbox was white with some sort of design on the side.

He parked his car and stepped out. For some reason, he felt that he needed to inspect the art that was painted on. To get a better look, Kurt stood facing his truck which was parked directly in front of it. The mailbox was a landscape. It was mostly white mountains with a thread of blue sky and the sun at the top. It was only the bottom portion of the sun that bled off the top of the box.

Kurt reached his hand to touch the paint. He wanted to feel the ridges that made up the mountainous terrain. He barely had a finger on the first ridge when he was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt?"

Kurt withdrew his hand, whipped around and gasped. It was Dave. He was standing there with a concerned look. How did he find me? He didn't look sick. Why wasn't he at school today? Kurt had so many questions.

"Dave." Kurt finally squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Dave chuckled, "I _live_ here." He motioned to the house behind Kurt. Dave turned back to Kurt and asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kurt still couldn't believe it. Somehow he happened upon Dave's house. He felt like he was in the twilight zone or something. Kurt swallowed and said, "You weren't at school today."

Dave's face turned serious, "I'm grounded."

Kurt stared at Dave. He'd never met Dave's parents before, but he must have them. He thought about what Dave just said. He was grounded…from school?

"You're grounded…from _school_?" he asked anyway. "My dad has grounded me from many things, but school has never been one of them."

Dave seemed to ignore the question and took Kurt's hand and pulled him toward his house. "Come on." He said as he held Kurt's hand. Kurt would always know instantly that Dave was touching him. His hands were warm and comforting. As Dave pulled Kurt around the house to the back yard, Kurt fought off the urge to think about what it would feel like to have the rest of Dave pressed up against him, keeping him warm.

"I want to show you something." Dave's back yard was rather small but it opened up to the woods behind it. Kurt saw the direction he was being pulled and resisted, but Dave just held on more firmly.

"Dave." Kurt started.

"Trust me. You're going to want to see this." Dave said.

Kurt obliged against his better judgment. Dave could be taking him out to the woods behind Dave's house to murder him. Even as the thought crossed his mind, he dismissed it. Dave wasn't like that. Kurt knew he could trust him. Dave's touch reminded him of his dream. The warm hands that held his face in his dream felt exactly like Dave's when he kissed Kurt in the locker room. They felt warm, safe and comforting.

After a few minute's walk through the damp woods, Kurt started to have déjà vu. Kurt blinked his eyes a few times before succumbing to the realization that they were in fact in the clearing from his dream. Kurt used his free hand to pinch his other arm.

"Ouch." Kurt said to himself. Dave must have heard him though because he looked at Kurt and his arm before grinning and shaking his head.

"It's not a dream Kurt." He said as they took the first few steps inside the giant circle. It was just as lovely as Kurt's dream. He reached down and felt the grass flit between his fingers and watched the wild flowers sway in the light breeze.

"But it is." Kurt started. "This is _literally_ my dream." Kurt's mouth was still open slightly. As his eyes swept over the scene, he caught Dave smiling at him. Kurt immediately snapped his mouth shut, but that didn't deter Dave's grin.

"You like it?" Dave asked.

Nodding was all Kurt could muster.

"Good. I built it."

Kurt's eyes widened even more if that were possible.

"What?" Kurt asked slowly.

Dave couldn't wipe the proud grin from his face as he nodded.

"How? When?" Kurt came here for answers but ended up with more questions.

"I-" Dave began but stopped abruptly. Cocking his head slightly. Kurt could swear he was listening for something. "My dad's home. We gotta go."

Dave pulled Kurt back into the woods and headed the same way they came. Kurt let Dave lead the way, but was still curious. "You could _hear_ him from here?"

Tugging Kurt along, Dave shook his head, "It's three o'clock. That's when he gets home."

Kurt looked at his watch and it was indeed three.

Back in Dave's back yard, they snuck around the front towards Kurt's car, but it was too late. As he passed the mailbox, he heard a different voice, a deeper, older voice.

"David?"

Dave spun around quickly. "Yes, father."

"Aren't you going to invite your little friend in?"

Dave looked unhappy. Kurt felt like a cheap hooker that Dave was hiding. Why was he ashamed of Kurt? Kurt wasn't at all ashamed of Dave. Sure, he tried to push Dave's buttons and failed, but he never tried to hide him.

"Yes, father." He was resigned and sullen.

Inside the house, Kurt noticed that it was simple and a little rustic. All the furniture was older, but not in bad shape. Next to Kurt Dave sat with his head down like he'd been caught. Kurt knew Dave was grounded, but it was only from school, right? How bad could that be?

As Dave's dad brought over a small tray with a few small cups and a pot, he looked from Dave to Kurt.

"Well since my son has forgotten his manners, my name is Paul." After setting the tray down, Kurt reached his hand to meet Paul's. This man was older than Kurt expected. He was graying and had a short-cropped goatee. Kurt estimated that he was in his mid-to-late fifties. Kurt immediately noticed that Paul's hands were regular temperature, not warm like Dave's. _Oh crap_, now he was comparing people's hand temperature to Dave's.

"I'm Kurt. Hummel. I go to school with David." Kurt instantly noticed the quick look Paul gave Dave, not that Dave could see since he was still staring at some nonexistent thing on the coffee table in front of him.

Paul sat down and smiled, "David has never mentioned having a new friend."

Kurt nodded and took a sip of tea. "Yea – we're duet partners in Glee club." Kurt noticed that Paul watched as he slowly brought the cup to his face and took a sip.

The comment made Dave glance up at his father who was waiting for the look. That was when Kurt realized Dave wasn't ashamed of him; he was cowering, like a child in trouble. Kurt couldn't help but to be worried for Dave. It was bad enough that he was grounded _from school _no less, but apparently he was getting Dave into even more trouble just for being there.

"You joined Glee club?" Paul asked Dave.

Dave nodded quickly and submissively.

Feeling the tension, Kurt moved to stand up, "Look – I just wanted to make sure David was okay. He wasn't in school today. Of course, since Glee club was cancelled, it w-"

"Glee club was cancelled?" Dave spoke finally.

"Umm – yea. Mr. Schue got the flu or something. I don't know. They said he was really cold…or he _had_ a cold…I'm not sure…it's all pretty vague." Kurt noticed the concerned look Dave gave his dad. "What?" Kurt was confused. People get the flu all the time. Why were they acting like it was serious?

Paul stood up, leaving his teacup on the tray. Dave rose to meet his dad.

"See, dad? I told you." Dave was more confident.

It was Paul's turn to look nervous.

Paul took off for the other room before stopping and saying, "David – make sure the boy gets home safe." Dave nodded an understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**Part 4**

In the car, Kurt couldn't help but to wonder what that exchange meant. Why did Kurt need to be _kept safe_?

"What did your dad mean?" Kurt asked as casually as he could. He didn't want to sound like he was prying. Kurt casually glanced over to Dave for an answer.

Dave just sighed and said, "I don't know. Nothing I guess. He's just a dad."

That was not the answer Kurt was looking for.

Upon pulling into his driveway, Kurt stepped out and was about to say goodbye to Dave when he realized that Dave didn't have a way home.

Dave opened the door and proceeded to the front door, but before he could reach it, Kurt asked.

"Hey – how are you getting home?"

Dave smiled and cocked his head towards the back of Kurt's house, "I'll walk through the woods."

Kurt sighed, "I can't let you do that. Come on in, and I'll have my dad drive you when he gets home."

Dave agreed. Kurt thought he could hear a slight whine coming from the other side of his front door. Dave smiled at that. With a swift jerk, Dave pushed the door open and the Alaskan malamute jumped on Dave again, but this time Dave was expecting it and held his stance. That didn't stop Beacon from covering Dave with sloppy wet kisses. After a few moments, Dave hunched as if to play-fight with the dog. He growled at Beacon who play-growled back. Suddenly, Beacon took off running around the front yard getting mud on his paws and underbelly. He rounded the tree in the front yard and made a beeline for Dave. This time Dave let the dog tackle him and give his face a tongue bath. Unfortunately, Dave's shirt was nearly as muddy as Beacon's paws and underbelly.

After a few minutes, Dave was finished, and Beacon settled down. Dave moved for the front door again when Kurt cleared his throat.

"I _know_ you're not walking in my house with all that mud." Kurt said sarcastically before motioning to Beacon. "And look at my dog. He is _filthy_." Kurt looked down and pointed, "You, young man, are _not_ coming back inside. Not until you've had a bath."

Dave scoffs, "Why don't you give him a bath right _now_? I think he needed it _before_ he got muddy."

Kurt almost couldn't believe that someone was telling him what to do, telling him he should bathe his dog – it was a challenge. He took a step closer and accepted the challenge.

"First of all. It's _my_ dog. _I_ decide when I bathe him. Second, it's not my job – it's my dad's and third I have to cook dinner." Kurt could see the smirk on Dave's face. "And fourth, you are the one that got him dirty."

Dave's smirk spread to a full-blown smile. "What?" Kurt said. He needs to stop that. Dave's smile was one of his more attractive features, and Kurt was trying to be a bitch.

"Nothing." Dave shook his head. "Do you always number what you say?"

"No." Kurt was still in a mood. "Sometimes I use letters, smartass." Kurt didn't have a chance to see Dave's reaction before he was being pulled into a kiss. His hands were instinctively in front of him. He wasn't using them to push Dave away as much as he was trying to keep the mud off of his clothes.

After a moment, Kurt couldn't help but to close his eyes and soak up the kiss. It wasn't a fast and furious kiss like the locker room. It was tender and intentionally slower. He could feel Dave's warm hands holding his arms. Dave wasn't forcing the kiss as much as he was holding on to Kurt for support. After another moment, Kurt leaned into the kiss himself. He was beginning to really like it. He could _feel_ something almost electrical, magical in the touch. When Dave pulled away Kurt finally opened his eyes to see a smiling Dave still holding on and looking back.

Kurt started to pull back, and Dave let go instantly.

Kurt stood still as Dave moved off the porch.

"Come on, Beacon." Dave called. Before Kurt could comprehend what was going on, Dave and Beacon were already around the side of the house heading toward the backyard. Kurt put his satchel inside the front door and then followed Dave around the side of the house. Their back yard was about the same depth as their house and a bit wider. Kurt rounded the corner and could hear the hose turn on. As soon as Kurt fully completed the turn, he froze.

Dave was shirtless and spraying down Beacon. Kurt stopped and took in the sight. Dave had a large broad chest and his arms were thick and muscled. He wasn't over-built like a body builder, but he was more sculpted than most teenagers he knew. His chest was lightly covered in dark hair. The hair was short and perfectly sculpted. Kurt figured that Dave must have 'manscaped' because no one naturally looked that perfect.

He thought Dave hadn't noticed him staring, but he was proven wrong when he was asked for dog shampoo. Kurt pointed towards the chest to the right of the back door. Dave set the hose down and returned with the shampoo. Kurt continued to stare from a distance. He just watched the muscles in Dave's body shift and ripple as he scrubbed the thick liquid through the dog's dense coat.

Dave was surprisingly fast, or Kurt lost track of time. As he finished the third rinse, Kurt started to inch his way closer, still not wanting to get wet. He could see the same concentration on Dave's face that he had preparing vegetables, his tongue peeking out the side. Kurt's gaze stayed on Dave's lips. Those lips had just been pressed to his own not ten minutes ago. Dave was turning off the hose and beginning to wind it up when Kurt spoke.

"You know, you…you shouldn't _do_ that."

"What? You basically told me to do it. You said it was my fault."

Kurt was still taking in the fact that Dave was shirtless. He could tell his abs were tight, but not ripped like Sam's. Kurt noticed that Dave body wasn't wet. He was sure that water had gotten on him somehow, but Kurt couldn't see any. Sure, his jeans were a little spotty with wetness, but not his arms or chest or abs or…

"No…I mean…the kiss…you shouldn't just _kiss_ people."

Dave moved closer. Kurt thought he should move back, but couldn't, didn't want to. Dave was standing inches away, bare-chested. He reached down and took Kurt's hand and brought it up to one of his large, tanned pecs. He placed his own hand on top of Kurt's. His hand was insulated from both sides.

"Kurt – I promise I will never kiss you again _without_ permission."

Without thinking, Kurt brought his free hand up and pulled Dave's neck and leaned in for another kiss. Kurt's mind was alternating between the sensation of Dave's lips and the warmth of his own hand on Dave's literally hot chest. Kurt could feel his face flush. He almost couldn't believe that he was being so bold.

Dave suddenly pulled away and Kurt audibly heard the _smack_ of their lips parting. Kurt opened his eyes that he hadn't even realized were closed. His mouth was still slightly ajar and he could see Dave resuming his duty of coiling up the hose.

Suddenly, the back door opened and Burt popped out. It was lucky Dave pulled away or his dad would have caught them in the act. However, seeing a shirtless Dave wasn't exactly what his dad wanted to see.

"Did you lose your shirt?" Burt said to Dave.

"Dad, he was giving Beacon a bath – he ran through the mud and got completely filthy."

"Did he need to take off his shirt to do that?" Burt questioned.

Dave grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on, flicking off the mostly-dried mud on the front. "S'okay, Kurt. I should be going now anyway."

Kurt wasn't happy. He wanted to kiss Dave some more. He didn't think his dad was being fair, so he appealed to his lazy side, "Dad, I don't think you thanked David for giving Beacon a bath. It _is_ your job, and you've been slacking lately…"

Burt sighed, "You're right, son. Dave – thank you. I do appreciate it. That dog can be a real chore. It takes me forever to get him to stay still." Maybe it was working or maybe it was the fact that Dave's shirt was back on, but Kurt could tell his dad was truly grateful.

"S'cool, Mr. H." Dave waved at Burt and said to Kurt, "I'll see ya Monday at school, Kurt." Dave started to leave, but Kurt remembered.

"Wait." Kurt turned to his dad. "I drove him here and I promised that you'd give him a ride home."

"Kurt – your dad just got home. I'm sure the last thing he wants to do is cart somebody around – I told you; I'm good." Dave said.

Burt looked at Dave and down to a freshly cleaned Beacon, "Dave – why don't you stay for dinner? I'll drive you home after."

"You sure?" Dave asked.

"As long as you keep chopping the vegetables…"

Dave grinned and agreed, again.

Kurt went and grabbed Dave's hand and noticed the shirt again. "Dad – Dave cannot wear this in the house…" It was a statement, but it was phrased as a question.

"Okay – I'll go get an old shirt of mine. Dave – keep your shirt _on_ until I get back. Kurt, come inside and get started on dinner."

At dinner, Kurt was a bit mortified. Dave was sitting across from him wearing one of his dad's old work shirts. It was just tight enough that you could easily make out every inch of Dave's chest. It was a faded light blue button-up with tattered edges. The sleeves were rolled up and it was buttoned up to just past the nipple line. Kurt knew it was the nipple line because he knew right where Dave's nipples should be. Every time he glanced at the shirt and the way Dave filled it out, it would turn him on. Sometimes, his eyes would flit across to the name tag stitched on - _Burt_. Kurt couldn't believe a shirt that his dad owned could be so…sexy. Ugh.

Dave thanked them for the hospitality and left with Burt before Kurt remembered his missions, again. Damn it. Why was he so distracted by Dave? _Duh._ Maybe it was because this sweet, sexy guy apparently liked him and wanted to kiss him – so much so that he had to promise _not_ to. What was Kurt's problem?

After Burt and Dave left, Kurt pulled the clean dishes from the dishwasher and put them away before refilling it with the recently dirty dishes. While sitting in the living room, he couldn't stop thinking about Dave. He was fun and charming. There was also this kind of familiarity to him as well. Burt seemed to warm up to him after Dave wasn't shirtless anymore. Kurt felt like his dad was being unnecessarily over-protective. Kurt was seventeen and hadn't even dated. It's not like his dad needed to worry about Kurt being a floozy or knocking someone up.

After getting home, Burt sat down next to Kurt and flipped on the TV while eating a few cookies. Kurt wasn't paying attention, but it was probably one of those political comedy satires on Comedy Central. His dad thought they were the best of both worlds. The hosts were smart, but fed the audience through humor. Kurt found them funny, but since he wasn't up on current events, he felt that most of it went over his head.

Kurt's thought returned to Dave, more specifically the kissing.

"Dad?"

"Yea, kiddo?"

"Umm…how old were you when you first kissed a girl?"

Burt paused the television and turned to face his son. "Twenty-two."

"Dad…" Kurt whined. He should have known his dad was going to answer like that.

"Why? Did Dave kiss you?"

"Um...I…I kissed him." Kurt wasn't lying. He just left out the first two kisses.

Burt's eyes narrowed, "Was it while he was shirtless?"

Kurt bit his lip. It _was_ while Dave was shirtless, but he didn't want to tell his dad that. He'd probably think Kurt was just a huge ball of hormones. But he was seventeen. He was _supposed_ to be a big ball of hormones. His dad was smart enough to realize that right?

"Yes. Yes it was...but that's not _why_ I kissed him." Kurt tried to sound as mature as he could.

Burt's face didn't reflect someone who was responding to a mature conversation.

"Kurt." Burt started.

"Dad – look. I like this guy, and he likes me. I'm not some sex-crazed kid, alright? I'm the well-adjusted son you raised." Kurt tried to keep his tone even, but he knew his voice was breaking slightly. He was standing up for his right to finally date or at least kiss. "I know you like Dave. Don't you?"

"I used to," Burt muttered.

"What is wrong with Dave? Huh Dad? His only crime as far as I can tell is liking me. Is there something _so_ wrong in liking me that-"

"Kurt. Listen." Burt let out a deep sigh, "Dave seems like a good kid." Burt patted Kurt's hand. "I guess seeing him today – shirtless - reminded me that as much as I try to deny it to myself, you are a young man. So, if you think you want to see where it goes with this guy, I'll support you. I don't have to like it, but you're right. I liked him five minutes ago, so…"

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt said as he stood up, kissed his dad's forehead and trotted upstairs to go to bed – or - go to bed thinking about Dave and falling asleep was more accurate.

"Kurt," Burt said.

"Yea, Dad," Kurt said reaching the stairwell.

"Sweet dreams, son. I love you."

Kurt darted back to his father and gave him a big hug. It was Burt's turn to kiss Kurt's forehead. "I love you too, Dad."

Unwrapping his arms Burt said, "I've gotta get back to the shop to finish up some paperwork. We had a 'no call – no show' on the new guy today, and I want my weekend off to be _my weekend off_."

Kurt nodded and squeezed his dad once more before darting up the stairs to his bedroom.

**XxXxX**

Dave finally made it the six blocks back to his home. He had Kurt's dad drop him at some random house. He wished things were different, and he could be honest, but Kurt finding him must have been a good sign, right?

Opening his front door, he was greeted with Paul Karofsky, Sue Sylvester and Emma Pillsbury, and they don't look happy.

"Father, what's wrong?" Dave asks.

"The Spanish teacher..."

"Will Schuester," Emma adds.

"Will Schuester has been infected, son."

Dave looked into Paul's eyes. He could tell that his dad is really nervous. When he'd heard about Glee club earlier, that was the most visibly shaken he'd seen him in a long time...maybe ever. In the twenty-five years Dave had been alive, this was the first time he saw true fear. This was bad. If they've started to infect humans then they might be looking for a special human, right? Dave would have to be extra careful.

"Do you think they know who it is?" Dave asked.

Sue speaks up first. Dave never understood this woman. She was so arrogant for a human. "I don't think so...none of the girls are sick or missing." She rubs her knee with her hand nervously. If any girls were taken or infected, they could be seeking Dave's Familiar. Of course they would be seeking a human female, but what they didn't know was Dave's Familiar wasn't female. It was Kurt.

"Dad?"

Paul looks up from reading one of the 'old books,' and looks at Dave above his glasses, "Yes, son?"

"Umm...there's more."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**A/N Thank you for all the Favs/Alerts. Let me know how you like this chapter. PS It has begun.**

**Part 5**

Kurt was enjoying the warmth of the sun above when he suddenly felt the need to go home. He looked at his watch and it was three o'clock. Why was it getting dark already? Kurt stood up from the carpet of grass beneath him and moved toward the edge of the field. As he looked back, he now saw how it was a perfect circle. It must be man-made, something he had never noticed before. He looked up at the sun in the sky, and it is suddenly the moon shining down on him. _Late_. He was so late.

Kurt rushed out of the clearing toward the woods and just as suddenly it was pitch black. Kurt should have been expecting it, but somehow he didn't. Blindly, he moves through the woods trying to find his way. He knows it's coming for him but pushes on. Just like before, the darkness was all around him, and now he was surrounded by it. He can feel the emptiness of it creeping closer. Kurt backs up against the familiar tree when something new happens.

Warm hands are surrounding him. The tree is not a tree. Kurt turns his head and sees a shirtless Dave holding him from behind, protecting him. He feels safe, but knows _it_ is still approaching. Dave moves his hands from Kurt's torso to straight out in front of them, like he motioning for the emptiness to stop. Kurt can feel the heat radiating and suddenly Dave's hands glow and a bright light pushes out from his palms.

Instead of feeling faint this time, Kurt is aware. He still can't quite make out the target, but he hasn't passed out. Dave leans in and whispers something incoherent in Kurt's ear from behind. He strains to hear the words but can't. Standing with Dave behind him, Kurt feels the muscles in Dave's chest and has the urge to bring his hands to Dave's flexed arms. They're still held out straight and emanating heat and light, but somehow Kurt just wants to turn around and hold Dave in his arms. Right now, holding Dave in his arms was more important than the impending doom surrounding them. As he turns, Kurt can hear the faint shriek and smell the foul stench, but then his arms are around Dave, and he is kissing Dave again. The kissing is more feverish and heated than before. Kurt looks down, and he was wrong. Dave wasn't just shirtless but completely naked. He couldn't make out specifics, but just knew Dave was in the nude. Kurt looked back up to Dave's smiling face and moved in for another kiss when he heard Dave bark at him. Dave cocked his head and let out another bark.

Slowly Kurt pulled himself out of the dream as Beacon looked out the bedroom window.

"Beacon. Shush." Kurt whispers loudly. "Lay down."

Kurt just laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Well that was an odd sex dream_. The dream technically didn't have sex in it, but Kurt had a feeling that was the direction it was heading. He felt protected and safe with Dave. Had Dave been the one saving him every time in his dream or was it just new feelings bleeding through in the dream? Kurt sighed and thought better of it. He'd been having this dream for years, but only really met Dave recently. Sure, he'd seen Dave since high school began, but he'd only just been acquainted. Kurt thinks about _how_ he's acquainted with Dave, and about the nakedness of Dave in the dream and how he wanted to be more than just _acquainted_ with Dave in the dream. Kurt felt it was pretty silly that his subconscious waited until he was seventeen to have his first sex dream, and it was an amalgamation of his recurring dream and his new friend.

It's not like they had a connection before the bullying. He'd never really given Dave Karofsky a second look. Of course, if he'd been shirtless at school, that would have changed things a bit. Damn that boy was beautiful. But wait. They kind of _did_ have a connection. Kurt had been dreaming of this _place_ for years, and not only did Dave just bring him to the clearing that he previously thought of as mythical; Dave said he _built_ it_**. **_But that was ridiculous though. How do you build something like that? It would take experience and years to create something so perfect. How could Dave have had the time or experience? That was crazy talk. But...then why would he say that? Why lie about it? And how did he _know_ Kurt had dreamt about it?

Ugh.

He was going to have to write down all these questions and just _make_ Dave answer them, point by point.

But not now. It was two in the morning.

Kurt just laid there and tried to get back into the dream he was having. He could see flashes of the images in his head and tried to force himself to sleep, but couldn't. Suddenly, he could feel the dream coming back. Dave's warm hands were holding one of his forearms and...

Wait...

Kurt's eyes flew open and Dave was standing – well crouching – next to him – in his bedroom – at two in the morning. Kurt's instinct was to scream at the intruder but Dave put his index finger up to his own lips and made a soft 'shhh' sound.

"Don't scream." Dave whispered as Kurt sat up in bed.

Kurt's eyes were still wide. He noticed Dave was in a different shirt. Why was he noticing clothes at a time like this? Ugh. Dave was in Kurt's _bedroom_. Kurt had every right to scream and shout. His dad had just agreed to let things happen, but he wouldn't allow traipsing around Kurt's bedroom at two in the morning slide; that's for sure. Kurt was sick and tired of having questions and no answers, so he decided to stand his ground. Well, as much as he could sitting up in bed.

"Why not? Give me one reason why I shouldn't scream my head off? Why I shouldn't have my dad come in here with a shotgun? Why I shouldn't sick my dog on you?" Kurt looked at the dog that was sitting next to Dave's feet and whispered, "Traitor."

Dave chuckled softly. "I don't think he'd do that."

Kurt crossed his arms, partially out of spite, but also to move his hand out of Dave's warm grasp. "Why not? You should have seen him when Blaine visited. He was all 'attack-mode.' If you were Blaine, you'd believe me."

Dave caressed Kurt's thigh through the comforter and smiled, "I'm pretty sure my own dog wouldn't attack me."

"Dave – I think you're confused. He _likes_ you, but he's _my_ dog. I've owned him for eight years."

Dave dipped his head and gave Kurt a cute smile, like he thought Kurt was adorable, but wrong, but then his expression changed.

"Wait. You said he _attacked_ Blaine?" Who's Blaine?"

Kurt thought he heard a touch of jealousy in Dave's voice. Hmm. Since their first kiss, Dave's confidence hadn't seemed so shaken. "No one – maybe my boyfriend." Kurt was going to ride this out for as much as he could.

Dave's face turned serious, "Kurt!" Dave grasped Kurt by the shoulders. "It is imperative that you listen to me right now."

Kurt was having none of that. "How dare you barge into my-" He was distracted by Dave suddenly cocking his head and inhaling deeply. "What?"

"Where's your father?" Dave asked, his eyes slightly widened and concerned.

"It's two in the morning. He's in bed."

"He's not in the house."

"What? Of course he is. After dropping you off, he came back here and then left again to go to his shop…for…oh God…" Kurt sprung out of bed, but Dave was already heading for the door.

"I'll check the perimeter; you stay here." Dave commanded.

"What? No – I'm going with you."

Dave ignored Kurt and pointed to the dog, "Beacon – Guard!" Dave was out the door in a whoosh.

Kurt wasn't in the mood for games. His dad was surely in bed, and he knew it. He would just go and check just for peace of mind. As he scooted for the door, he was met with a bare-toothed growl from his own dog.

"Beacon! No!" Kurt moved again, but this time he was met with a definitive and loud bark. "Beacon! Sit!" Again, he reached for the doorknob, but Beacon blocked his path and continued the growl. Kurt slowly backed up to his bed. This was crazy. His own dog had turned on him. He eased himself down on the bed and waited. He thought about just calling out for his dad, but if Beacon had gone mad, he didn't want his dad getting hurt.

A minute later, Dave reemerged and looked worried.

"He's not here – his truck's not here either, but the good news is that as far as I can tell, they haven't been here either."

Kurt was confused. He was trying to piece everything together when Dave threw clothes at him and told him to get dressed. They were going to his dad's shop.

Kurt just let the clothes fall where they were tossed and refused to budge. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. Why are you in my room? And _who_ hasn't been here?"

Dave took a deep breath and stood very close to Kurt. He could feel the heat emanating off of Dave's body. He slowly took Kurt's shoulders in his hands and dipped his head slightly. "Kurt – Look, I promise to tell you everything in the car, but we have to go. _Now_. Or your dad could be in a lot of danger."

Kurt was freaking out. Where was his dad? Who were _they_? Why were _they_ after him? His dad was just a mechanic, right? He finished getting dressed with Beacon – _traitor_ – guarding him, although the command this time was 'protect'. Kurt wondered if that was different. He gathered his keys, phone, wallet, and spare car key then reached for the door. Beacon just moved back out of the way and followed Kurt down to the kitchen where Dave waited.

In the car, Kurt sat rather impatiently while Dave drove. Beacon was in the backseat lying down on a blanket Dave had brought. Kurt thought that was nice so Beacon wouldn't get his car all hairy. Dave's face was a stone. Kurt couldn't read it. He had so many questions, and so far hadn't received a single answer. Kurt was feeding off of his adrenaline but was starting to give into his nerves.

"Okay - we're in the car, now _talk_." Kurt tried to sound forceful and hoped he pulled it off.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you, Kurt. Believe me – it's absolutely the last thing I wanted to do."

Kurt looked at Dave's face. It had changed to a softer expression. He was worried or remorseful, and Kurt knew he was being honest with those unsaid feelings. "…Lie to me about what?"

Dave just looked at Kurt and then back to driving, "The things you want to know...I'm sorry - I can't tell you."

"What!" Kurt exclaimed. "You promised." It was nearly a whine, but he was promised – no _expecting_ - answers, not lies.

Dave just stared ahead, silent.

"You owe me!" He said, but Dave didn't change his gaze from the street ahead. "Dave!" Kurt yelled. "David!" he said again, but got nothing in return. Kurt was beginning to panic. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. He couldn't stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. He was scared for his dad and starting to be afraid for his own life. He was helpless and hated it, so he struck out the only way he knew how – physically. He tearfully pounded on Dave. It was more out of frustration than actual anger. He let go of everything as he swung fistfuls of resentment and pain. He couldn't help the outward sobbing that followed. Dave took it all and never flinched or moved away. It was almost as if Dave felt that he deserved the beating.

Kurt had mostly settled as they approached the garage. Dave parked and pointed to Kurt and told him to 'wait here.' Before Kurt objected, Dave told Beacon to 'protect and wait.'

Kurt watched helplessly as Dave exited the car. He reached for the door and was met with a fierce bark. Kurt couldn't see anything from the passenger seat, so a minute later, Kurt started to move over to the driver's seat when Beacon growled softly.

"I'm just getting a better look; settle down." He eased over without another word from Beacon. Kurt couldn't see Dave and couldn't hear anything. No lights were on except for the security lights. Sure enough, his dad's truck was there. Kurt was straining to hear anything when his phone rang and scared him half to death.

Swiping the screen Kurt answered the unfamiliar number, "Hello?" Kurt asked, wondering who would be calling him so late. It might be his dad although Kurt had those numbers listed in his phone.

"Kurt?" It was his teacher, Mr. Schuester from Glee club.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt was confused. Was his dad with his teacher? "Is my dad with you?"

"Where are you?" the teacher asked. He sounded anxious.

"I'm at my dad's garage. We're looking for my dad. Dave said he might be in danger-"

"David…Karofsky?" he asked.

"Yes. I-"

"Is David there right now? Can he hear you?" the teacher sounded even more impatient.

"No. He's inside the shop looking for my dad." Kurt was about to explain why he was with Dave at the moment, but it sounded crazy. He was basically being held hostage by his own dog. _Traitor_.

"Kurt, listen to me very carefully. David Karofsky is very dangerous. Get away from him as fast as you can."

"What? Why?" Kurt was sick of all the secrecy.

"Meet me at the choir room. I have information for you about your father," he said. "Hurry!"

Silence. Kurt looked at his phone, but it had been disconnected. He tried redialing the number but was met with a fast busy signal. Kurt felt like his head was going to explode if someone didn't start explaining things soon. He didn't want to abandon Dave, but Mr. Schue seemed very adamant that Dave was someone bad. Kurt was running out of options. He could stay here and wait for Dave to get back, and _not_ get answers since Dave had already said he couldn't give any. Or he could leave now and _maybe_ get answers from his teacher.

Kurt jammed the spare key he hid in his pocket into the ignition and took off faster than was probably safe. His dad would say that it was definitely not good for the engine at least. He took a glance back in the rear view and tried to see if Dave was following, but with the dark of night and lack of streetlight, he couldn't tell. Considering his recent behavior, Kurt thought it was odd that Beacon didn't make a peep about leaving Dave.

Kurt reached the school in minutes and all of a sudden was in a quandary. Which entrance was unlocked? He figured that he might as well try the one closest to the choir room. Kurt parked the car and got out. He told Beacon to 'wait,' and finally the traitor did what he was told.

Kurt slowly made his way to the side entrance to the performing arts building and pulled on the handle.

Locked.

Crap.

Kurt walked farther around the building to the next entrance and it was locked as well. How in the hell was he supposed to get to the choir room if all the doors were locked? He was just about to give up when he noticed a window that was slightly open. He moved over to it quickly and double-checked. It was definitely one of the windows to the choir room.

It took a few tries, but Kurt finally grabbed a hold of one the ledge and pulled himself up. It was darker inside than it was outside, so he couldn't make out anything in the choir room. If it hadn't been for the musical notes on the window, he wouldn't even have been able to distinguish which room it was.

Carefully balancing himself, Kurt tried as quietly as he could to pry off the outside screen. Finally he just used his fist as a hammer and pounded it until it gave in. When the screen fell inside, it made a loud clatter on the choir room floor. Kurt pushed up on the window, but the security locks on the inside stopped the window with a 'click.' Thankfully, it was high enough that he was able to use one of his long arms to simultaneously release the lock and push up the window, a feat someone with stubbier arms wouldn't have been able to pull off.

Once inside, Kurt slowly made his way to the entrance, where the light switch would be. He could see a bit better now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark of the room. Before he reached the switch, Kurt smelled something. It was a foul, familiar-smelling stench. It reminded him of his dream. Kurt held his nose as he finally flicked the light switch.

As he turned to look around the room, Kurt was startled by a figure standing directly in front of him.

Blaine Anderson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**A/N For Papa Bear…**

**Part 6**

Dave ran as fast as he could, his blood boiling. He couldn't believe that Kurt drove off. Of course he would find Kurt, but that wasn't the point. All Dave had done was protect Kurt. Okay, maybe he was falling for Kurt, and that was off limits, but Kurt had kissed him back.

Dave slowed his run to a fast jog and took in some new scents. He could smell at least two of _them_. Dave resumed the pace toward the school. Why was Kurt heading toward the school? The best answer was that they could only infest public, non-residential dwellings.

If Dave's instinct were correct, Kurt would be safe from infection. Dave couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew Kurt would be alright. Okay, Dave hoped he would be okay. Kurt was human after all and didn't stand a chance against _them_.

Crossing the football field, Dave made his way toward the performing arts building. Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed. There were two in the building and one more in the east parking lot. Dave sensed he should go there first. Either it was just getting to the school or it was hunting someone. Dave bounded toward the sole car in the lot, Kurt's.

Dave could clearly see even in the dark that it was one of them. It was moving towards Kurt's car, but why? Dave sensed that Kurt was inside the building. As he approached, he could finally hear something, muffled barking coming from inside the car.

Beacon was trapped in Kurt's car.

**XxXxX**

Kurt was standing in the choir room looking at a smiling Blaine. He looked _creepy_ somehow. It wasn't anything specific. He still had on his Warbler uniform, which was odd in itself. Of course, Kurt had never seen Blaine in anything else. How many uniforms did he own? And what was that _smell_?

"Blaine." Kurt tried to hide his nervousness with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine's expression was soft yet still something just wasn't quite right. "Your teacher called me - he said you were in danger."

"Mr. Schue? He called _you_?" Kurt asked. Why would he call _Blaine_ of all people?

Suddenly behind him another figure appeared.

"Yes," the teacher said, "I was very concerned about you." He was just as creepy as Blaine.

Kurt brought his hand up to cover his nose because of the smell, and said, "What is that smell? Can you smell that?"

The teacher and Blaine gave each other a quick look that Kurt didn't understand. Of course what was new about that? Kurt didn't seem to understand anything lately.

Mr. Schue brought a gloved hand to Kurt's shoulder and started to guide him out into the hall. "I think we need to get you to a safe place. My car is parked just outside."

Kurt allowed the move but was cautious. He hadn't seen another car. They were acting suspicious and what the hell was that smell? As they walked down the hall, Kurt could feel the grip on his shoulder getting tighter, like he was being wrangled somewhere. He could feel the pressure slow down as they approached a janitor's closet.

Before Kurt could stop them, he was tossed and locked in the closet. The force with which he was tossed seemed more than he would have thought possible. It was like Kurt was some rag doll being thrown into a toy box. It was dark and there was no light. He started banging on the heavy wooden door and screaming out for help when the door suddenly opened and Blaine stepped in, moving towards him with a piece of cloth and duct tape. _They were going to bind and gag him._

Kurt's fear must have reached astronomical levels because he could literally feel himself getting hotter, and he felt odd, anxious maybe. He backed up as the Warbler approached him. He tripped backward over an empty mop bucket and moved his hands back to brace his fall. That's when Blaine made his move.

Kurt cried out but was helpless as Blaine's gloved hand wrapped the sturdy, thick tape around his wrists. Blaine was trying to stuff the gag in his mouth when Kurt put his hands out in front of him defensively. Kurt used all his might to shove Blaine away, but what happened next was not what he expected.

A burst of bright white light emanating from Kurt's palms shot Blaine square in the chest. Blaine flew back against the door, stunned, and Blaine wasn't the only one. What the _fuck_ was that? Was he dreaming? Even in his dream, it was either Dave or an unknown source that made that happen. Before Kurt could react, Blaine regained his faculties enough to escape the room and re-lock the door.

Kurt was in shock. He knew it. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He couldn't even comprehend what had happened. He actually shot light out from his palms. He tried to look at them to see if they seemed any different, but his wrists were still bound together, and it was still pitch black. Kurt drew a deep breath. If he couldn't get out, he was going to scream until Monday morning. Just as he was about to try and yell his loudest, he heard a commotion out in the hall. It wasn't just outside the door but it was close.

Suddenly he heard the doorknob jiggling; it couldn't be Blaine because he had a key. Maybe he could be saved.

"Hey! There's someone in here! I'm trapped! Hello?" He yelled.

A moment later the door was yanked off its hinges and thrown to the side.

It was Dave.

"Kurt. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Dave looked concerned. Kurt took the opportunity to move toward the exit. He wanted to ask what happened to Blaine, but there was too much to take in. He'd just shot a bolt of light from his hands like freaking Zeus. If that wasn't enough, Dave just removed an entire door and part of the frame that probably weighed over a hundred pounds as effortless as he would flipping a page of a book.

Dave must have known Kurt was freaking about because he quickly ripped the duct tape and visually checked him over.

"B-Blaine," was all he could eek out.

Dave wrapped him in a warm hug, "Shh...it's okay. I got them. You're safe now." Kurt _felt_ safe, but he also felt guilty for not trusting Dave.

He pulled back and looked at Dave's smiling face. "I'm s-sorry I l-left you..." He was tearing up and his voice cracked when he talked.

"Hey...shhh...no...don't be sorry." Dave squeezed another hug and held it. Kurt felt secure and it felt like home. "I'm the one that should be sorry," he whispered in Kurt's ear. Dave pulled back and took Kurt by the hand. They headed down the hall toward the exit. They passed two lifeless figures sprawled on the floor, Blaine and Mr. Schue. As they reached the exit, Dave said, "Come on, I found your dad."

Out at the car, Kurt could see broken glass on the ground. It didn't look like someone broke in but that someone or some _dog_ broke out. Kurt could see the legs of a lifeless figure lying behind Kurt's car. Kurt turned his attention back to his car. Beacon was in the front seat, and lying in the back seat wrapped in a blanket was...

"Dad!" Kurt was sobbing openly now. Finally, he could see and feel his dad.

"Don't! Touch him." Dave nearly screamed.

"What? No! – why?" Kurt spat. He was not giving in.

"Don't - You can get infected!" Dave's voice was stern. "They didn't touch you, and did you notice they were wearing gloves?" Kurt nodded. He was obviously referring to Blaine and Mr. Schue, but so what? His dad wasn't one of those _things_.

"Yea. They both had gloves on. Blaine had them on the other day too. Was that really Blaine and Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked. It looked like them but…they _smelled_ different somehow, he thought. "I can't believe it. I thought he was going to kill me. Why would Blaine do that?"

"Make no mistake. That wasn't him. That was the _thing_ that killed Blaine. Now get in. We have to get your dad to my place – He doesn't have much time."

Dave got in the driver's seat while Beacon got in the back next to Burt and Kurt stood outside the car. He couldn't move. He was going to collapse. Someone was dead? Dave just casually said that Blaine was dead. _Dead_. Kurt turned away and felt his body give way to gravity as he slid down the side of the car. Sobbing apparently wasn't enough for his body; he cried out. There were so many emotions flowing through him that he couldn't distinguish fear from anger or desolation from desperation. He wanted to just lie there and not exist. Then at least his brain wouldn't have to deal.

Noticing Kurt's emotional state, Dave quickly moved over to Kurt who didn't react. After a few minutes of crying and frustratingly pounding on Dave's chest, Kurt's eyes slowly glossed over. He wasn't looking at Dave or anything in particular, just...nothing. Kurt was withdrawn and unresponsive, and Dave was powerless to stop it. No matter how hard he shook Kurt or what he said, there was no response.

Dave frantically shoved Kurt in the car and drove away.

**XxXxX**

Upon arriving home, Dave carefully carried Kurt over one shoulder and blanket-wrapped Burt over the other, Beacon trailed behind. He'd hoped his dad was home, but he wasn't, so Dave would have to wait it out. He knew Burt wouldn't survive much longer if he didn't start therapy soon.

He laid Burt on the sofa and carried Kurt to his bedroom just beyond the living area. He would be able to sense danger well before it happened, but told Beacon to 'guard' Burt for good measure. Lying Kurt on the bed, he hoped the boy would come out of it. He knew Kurt was a lot stronger than he looked, but this was a lot for anyone to take. This was especially true when a loved one was in danger, especially the person Kurt probably loved the most. After gently placing Kurt on the bed, Dave noticed the boy was shivering. It wasn't even a bit cold in the room, but he figured it was brought on by Kurt's condition.

After tending to Burt, Dave did the only thing he could think of to warm Kurt. The fastest way to heat up a human was through heat conduction – skin to skin contact. Dave quickly stripped Kurt's clothes and then removed his own and snuggled behind the smaller, shivering body. He wrapped his arms around Kurt enveloping him with as much heat as he could muster and threaded his legs between the smaller boy's. Kurt's body wasn't necessarily cold, but it was definitely cooler than Dave expected. Kurt's body was smooth and soft like nothing Dave had ever touched, not so intimately anyway. Kurt's frame was lithe and smaller, but Dave could feel the firm muscles hidden under the skin. Kurt's musculature was actually pretty impressive. He had rather well defined arms, chest and a tight little bubble butt. Dave wondered why Kurt would hide his body under so many layers.

**XxXxX**

Kurt awoke slowly. He felt groggy and he needed to pee, but as his eyes fluttered open, he couldn't tell where he was. He could see that it was daytime, and the room was smaller than his own. He felt warm, more comfortable than hot. He almost felt like he had pajamas on - he was so warm. Kurt could feel heaviness on top of him. Beacon had been known to break the rules occasionally and sleep on Kurt's bed. He was on his side, facing the strange door, so he slowly started to roll over. He would have to re-explain the rules to his dog. Just as he started rolling he heard a strange sound coming from Beacon. It sounded like a soft growl or subtle snarl. If he didn't know any better, Kurt could have sworn Beacon was...purring. Kurt quickly turned his head, almost craning it to the point of pain to see that he wasn't crazy.

It was a sleeping Dave.

Kurt inadvertently gasped, and just as suddenly the purring stopped. Dave's eyes fluttered open slightly and then closed again, and a smile crept over Dave's face. Kurt jumped out of the bed so fast that he slightly twisted his ankle on a pair of shoes that were left next to the bed.

"Ow!" Kurt whisper-shouted. He was in pain, but he didn't want to wake Dave up fully.

Too late.

Dave was suddenly standing there holding him just as fast and just as naked. _Oh God_. Kurt was naked. How did he get naked? Why was Dave naked? Did Dave force himself on him while Kurt was sleeping? Kurt had to assume that Dave was capable of that; he was capable of so many other things. Dave could hear things that normal people couldn't. Sure, he tried to pass it off like he didn't have super hearing, but Kurt wasn't that dumb. Okay, maybe after waking up naked with an equally naked Dave wasn't the best time to make that statement, but still.

"Why are we naked?" Kurt started. Dave still had his hands on Kurt's shoulders steadying him. He didn't need Dave's help. "...and let go of me." Kurt's voice was firmer than he thought possible under the circumstances.

Dave slowly released Kurt, and stepped over to the small dresser. He opened it and pulled out a thin white robe and tossed it to Kurt. "You were shivering, and direct contact was the best way to warm you."

Kurt had the robe on quickly, and rubbed his shoulders for warmth. Now that he wasn't snuggled against Dave's heat-blanket of a body, he was getting cold. "Why was I shivering? And...what _are you? _Are you a werewolf?_" _That last question he'd just blurted out. It sounded crazy, and Kurt knew it, but Dave was always so warm, warmer than a person should be. Maybe it was the fact that he'd just watched the latest Twilight movie. Dave seemed to hear things only a dog could hear, and that janitor's closet door was solid oak, Kurt was sure of it. Kurt banged on it enough from the inside to know just how sturdy it was, and Dave tossed it like it was a dirty old work shirt that was being discarded into the hamper. Work shirt. That reminded Kurt about the work shirt Dave wore of his dad's. Of course, Dave wasn't wearing that or any other shirt. He looked at Dave and his beautiful, perfect body. Dave had a layer of stubble that had grown since he'd last been awake. It was sexy and…if Dave wasn't a...whatever he was...God...why couldn't this all be a dream...

The dream... Kurt just remembered he'd had another dream, but...somehow it was different. Usually, he remembered his dreams, but for some reason he just had a feeling that he'd had a dream rather than remembering it vividly like normal. He was straining against his memory when Dave started to chuckle.

"No. I am most definitely _not_ a werewolf." Dave still hadn't covered himself as Kurt averted his eyes. He hadn't seen anybody else naked..._ever_, not even when he was briefly on the football team or during gym class. He either changed in a stall and showered at home, or waited till it was free and clear to shower privately. Sure, he'd looked at porn once or twice, but that wasn't standing in front of him. Dave seemed so comfortable at being without clothes that it made Kurt more uncomfortable, if that were even possible. Dave must have realized how Kurt was avoiding anything in Dave's direction because he hurriedly put upon boxers before speaking again. "You know those aren't _real_. Right?"

Kurt sighed. Of course he knew werewolves weren't real. He'd gone through a lot recently and wasn't sure now what was real and what wasn't, what happened and what was imagined. Kurt couldn't help the shiver that started. Dave just stepped closer.

"Kurt, come here. You're still shaking. Let me warm you up." Kurt didn't move. He was still suspicious of Dave's motives and Dave could tell. "I promise...truly, I promise I don't have ulterior motives. I only want you to be warm...and safe."

Kurt just gave in. He was freaking cold and hadn't been while snuggling with Dave just a few minutes ago. He felt so helpless, but Dave was so warm and comforting. Just for a minute he wanted to just forget everything that was going on and just breathe. He didn't want to think about Dave or Blaine or Mr. Schue or his dad...Oh crap...

"My dad-"

"...is fine...he's healing...slowly..."

"Healing from what? What happened to him?"

Dave squeezed Kurt into a quick hug before pulling away. "Your clothes are clean and in the bathroom. It's the room just across the hall. You can shower if you like. Join me in the living room when you're finished. There are a few people that want to meet you." Dave rubbed Kurt's shoulders one last time and exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**Part 7**

Kurt stood there for a minute before opening the door. He could see Dave sitting in a chair facing away from the small hallway where the two bedrooms and bathroom lie. Kurt could only see Dave's bare arm and shoulder, but that was enough. He could also hear faint voices coming from further in the house but not his dad. Kurt quickly scooted to the bathroom and stepped inside. Dave wasn't lying. His clothes were indeed there, freshly laundered and folded. He made sure the door was locked, slipped out of his robe, and turned the shower on - hot. He was still freezing. It felt like the ambient temperature in the house wasn't cold, so it must be Kurt.

After spending more than his usual amount of time in the shower, Kurt finally felt warm enough. Normally, he wouldn't subject his skin to that much heat and wet, but he didn't exactly feel normal. After dressing, Kurt stepped out of the bathroom and peaked around the corner. Expecting to see Dave, Kurt was surprised yet again. He was greeted by his father lying on the couch sleeping or maybe unconscious, Miss Pillsbury in the chair where Dave had been earlier and Sue Sylvester standing facing Miss Pillsbury. Kurt thought he'd heard a couple of words that weren't in English, or Spanish for that matter, being spoken by Paul who was just out of view.

"Porcelain. Nice of you to join us. Let's get this over with. I have enough to do already without that _meathead_ giving me more work." What was she doing here? Sue was just her normal, abrasive self. She was dressed in a red and white tracksuit. As she walked over to him, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and maneuvered him over to the couch where his dad laid.

"Dad." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, your father's going to be fine, thanks to Dave." Miss Pillsbury said softly. Kurt looked around for Dave, but didn't see him. As much as he wondered what she meant, he was glad that somebody, _anybody_, was saying is dad would be okay.

Kurt held his father's hand and stood upright a bit. He had to hunch slightly since the couch was short. He could tell his dad's hand was chilly, but not cold. Kurt was sick and tired of all the secrecy and half-truths.

"Somebody better start telling me what the hell is going on...and they had better start speaking right now!" He had no idea why his guidance counselor and the cheerleading coach were here, but he was getting some freaking answers.

"Your father was attacked." It was Dave. He must have been in his room getting dressed because he was fully clothed now.

"Why? By whom?" Kurt turned and looked at all the

people around him one by one. It was Paul that spoke next.

"The only name we have for them is the Shadows."

"Dave said that Blaine…was _killed_…by…one of those _things_." Kurt looked at Dave who was sitting next to where Sue was standing. He was looking down again, like he was in trouble. Maybe he wasn't supposed to mention that.

"Sort of," Paul continued. "Blaine was…taken over…by the Shadows, but your father wasn't. He was infected…they only intended to kill him." He could see that didn't comfort Kurt and was about to say more when Sue interrupted.

"Okay. Before Paul gets into one of his unnecessarily long and boring monologues, can we all agree that Kurt isn't who Dave says he is?"

"He _is_." Dave insisted. "Tell them Kurt. Tell them about your dreams."

Before Kurt could ask how Dave knew about Kurt's private dreams, Paul spoke up again.

"Sue. He's wearing the ring of Drushalla. I'm sure of it." Paul was confident. Sue just waved her arm. She wasn't convinced of _anything_.

"Everybody has dreams, and that could be any ring. The ring of Drushalla was created for one human, a special human, a human _female_. It is just an ordinary ring to everybody else, including _them_." She said so dismissively that Kurt figured the matter was over.

"Kurt?" Dave asked. "How did you find me? How did you find out where I lived?"

Kurt focused on Dave's words but couldn't remember. He didn't try to find it. Well, he _wondered_ where it was, but had no actual clue how he ended up here the other day. Was that only yesterday?

"I don't know. I just..._thought_ about you...I kind of _wondered_ where you lived, and...sort of _ended up_ here."

"See?" Dave asked the group.

"Coincidence." Sue rebutted. "Are you _all_ forgetting the most important thing here?" She motioned around to the group. "Porcelain is about as masculine as Beiste is feminine – I admit that, but as much as it pains me to say it...he _is_ male...and unless you have completely forgotten basic biology, that's the one thing that _Beef Jerky's_ mate can_not_ be." She motioned to Dave, and Kurt watched Dave glare at her. Sue was confident and so smug and dismissive that even though Kurt didn't know what she was talking about, he believed her.

"Sue, He is. I _know_ he is...I can _feel_ it, _smell_ it." Dave said.

"First of all, just because you're attracted to him doesn't make him something he cannot possibly be, and second it might be different if he were female, but…"

"I bonded to him." Dave insisted.

"That's impossible." Paul said immediately.

"It's true." Dave said confidently.

"Son, are you sure? A crush can feel very much like-"

"I am, dad. I have never been more sure of anything." Dave looked at his dad with slightly red eyes. "I'm sorry. I won't let it get in the way of our mission."

"What mission?" Kurt asked.

Dave noticed that Kurt was still sitting by his dad, "I think it's time for another treatment."

"Treatment?" Kurt questioned.

"It's called solar casting." Dave said. "It's basically-"

"Light emanating from your palms…" Kurt interrupted as Dave looked at him with a puzzling look. "I don't know how I know that…I have so much floating around my brain right now. It's hard to tell what's real and what's imaginary…but…I think I've done that." Kurt said softly. At first, no one spoke. They all just stared at him. The silence only lasted a second before sue spoke.

"You think you've done what, Porcelain?" Sue asked as if she wouldn't believe the answer no matter what it was.

"Solar casted...I don't know how, but…I did that...when Blaine...or whatever he was…tried to put a gag in my mouth last night. It wasn't much, but I know that's what repelled him."

Sue just looked directly at Dave and accused, "You told him."

"I _didn't_." Dave protested loudly and a bit offended. "I didn't tell him. He just _knew_ somehow - I swear it." Dave moved toward Kurt who was still sitting next to his dad and squatted down to meet him face to face. Dave leaned in and closed his eyes. His forehead was nearly touching Kurt's; it was as if Dave was thinking really hard. Kurt's mind flew through the events of the previous night, like he was watching it in fast forward. Suddenly Dave pulled away and nodded toward his dad, eyes still wide, he said, "You didn't tell me you did that." Dave looked at the group for answers. "How is that possible?" Dave wasn't upset, just worried.

Kurt looked at the group for answers too. Sue looked like the most obvious naysayer, but Paul and Miss Pillsbury seemed open to the idea. He didn't know how he knew what it meant, but he did.

Kurt thought about the events and offered, "Last night I was locked in the janitor's closet. Blaine came in to bind my hands, but when he tried to gag me, that's when it sort of just _happened_. A burst of light and heat somehow shot out of my hands. I know it sounds crazy…" Kurt noticed that he'd been looking at his hands the whole time, like they were going to do it again. He looked up at the group. "…It kills _them_ doesn't it. _Solar casting_. It kills the Shadows?" Kurt asked. He knew the answer before being told.

Dave paced. He looked worried or nervous.

"Yes, but it can also heal the infected, like your father. That's what Dave's been doing." Paul offered.

"So…is my dad going to turn into one of those _things_?" Kurt asked, looking back down at his father.

"No – I'm pretty sure that wasn't their intent." Paul started. "As far as we _knew_, they could kill humans and animals by infecting them. It's sort of like bacteria that spreads quickly. We didn't even know they could possess humans until Dave swore your friend and teacher had been. That's something new for them. We don't know if there is a cure for that. If someone got infected, the only real cure was solar casting, and that's what Dave had been doing since last night."

"Dave can...solar cast." He said it as a realization and gets a nod from Paul. "So...I'm...like...Dave?" Kurt questioned. Actually, he didn't know what that meant, but he was just trying to piece together this crazy mystery.

"No, you're not like him...but...you're not exactly like _us_ either." Emma stated.

"What are you?" Kurt asked the group.

"Oh my God, he's obviously brain damaged. We're _human_, porcelain." Sue said with a scoff towards the end.

"Then...what...am I?" He asked sheepishly.

"You're human." Dave answered. "No matter what - you're human." Dave walked back over to Kurt and bent down. Kurt leaned back. He wasn't sure what Dave was doing, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be touched right now. However, Dave didn't attempt to touch him, but Dave was right next to him, or in front of his dad rather. Dave held his hands in front of him, palms out, and Kurt could actually feel the heat just before the light started radiating from Dave's palms. The light was not as bright as in his dream. The light was more orange with a tint of red in it.

"What exactly is it that you are doing?" Kurt wasn't afraid. Because of his dreams, it seemed almost natural, second nature for Kurt to experience this. However, he still didn't know what Dave was doing exactly.

"It's time for another treatment. I'm hoping he'll wake up soon." Dave said. Kurt was watching his father, but peripherally he could see Dave watching him. Dave suddenly stopped and moved slowly to touch Kurt's wrist, "Here. You try it."

"No!" Kurt jerked back; he was definitely going to try _that_. "I don't know if I can do that. What if I hurt him?"

Dave chuckled, "You won't. Watch. Hold my wrist. Close your eyes." He grasped Dave's wrist like he grasped his a moment ago. Kurt could feel the heat this time before the light again, only more so. "Do you feel that?"

"The heat?" Kurt asked.

"No...beyond the heat..."

Kurt concentrated. He felt heat and could see the light through closed eyes, but nothing more.

"No. I don't feel anything."

Sue let out a disapproving guttural sound, like she'd had enough, "I've had enough of this. The kid knows more than he should. We'll have to relocate him until-"

"Wait!" Kurt nearly shouted. "...I feel it...it's like...I don't know...coloring between the lines?"

"Yes!" Dave did shout. "I feel like it's more blocking out the shade, but..."

"Yea. I can feel it. You're trying to...I don't know…put light where there's dark or something...?"

"Exactly! The infection feels like shade from a tree, and I'm trying to fill in that shade with my power...your power." Dave stopped and stood back. "Kurt, just think about what you just felt. Close your eyes and concentrate on it. You won't hurt him; I promise."

Kurt was nervous, but somehow he _knew_ he could do this. He could sense it. He mimicked Dave and held his hand up, palm out and just let his mind go. It wasn't easy. He tried to block out all the events of the last few days and only think about the feeling. He could see the shade. There wasn't much left, but he concentrated on blocking out the shade. With his eyes closed, he could see the shadow in his head. He started to get cold but just a little. Suddenly, he thought he could feel the darkness start to go away, and he audibly heard a slight gasp coming from Emma.

Kurt opened his eyes and he was doing it. There was a reddish-orange light flowing from his palms. He was in shock. He literally had light emanating from him. They said he was human, but there was no way he missed this in human biology. It was like he couldn't stop. The light seemed more vibrant, richer somehow. He was doing this. Whatever _this_ was, he was doing it and it seemed as natural as breathing to him. All of a sudden Kurt heard a gasp-cough come from his dad, and the light stopped.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

Burt's eyes scrunched closed before squinting open. Burt moved his arms slowly and his legs too.

"Kurt?" Burt's eyes fully, but slowly opened and his voice was scratchy, "What happened?"

"You were attacked…we...saved you..." Kurt was still amazed that he did whatever it was he did. Oh that's right, he solar casted.

"What? I don't understand," Burt's voice was a bit better."Who attacked me?" He said slowly sitting up on the side of the couch. Emma handed him a bottled water, and he took a sip.

Sue leaned over and spoke, "Congratulations, your little girl here is pretty special." She seemed almost proud.

"My little what?" Burt was more confused about the comment.

"He's not a girl." Dave protested.

"Are you sure there, _Hercules_? I mean are you _really_ sure? It sure would explain a lot. I mean, have you seen her naked?" Sue was being incredulous and a little mean.

"Yes Sue, I have - he's all man. I can attest to it." Dave said before looking back to Burt who was now sitting up.

"You've seen my boy naked? When exactly was that?" Burt may have been recovering, but his tone was as strong as ever.

Kurt was about to speak when an overwhelming chill overtook his body, and he started visibly shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" Burt demanded. "Get him a blanket." Burt moved to stand but was too weak.

Before anyone else could move, Dave had surrounded Kurt and was emanating so much heat. It was mere seconds, but Kurt was already starting to feel better. Dave leaned back and looked at Kurt, who stared blankly up to Dave.

"That's what must have happened." Dave began. "You solar casted for the first time. _That_ along with everything else and your dad…" He clicked his tongue, "No wonder you went catatonic last night." Dave just leaned his head down on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed in a hug, "I knew you were special, but I had no idea…"

"Step away from my son." Burt said with a furrow in his brow. "I'm a patient man, but after waking up in an unfamiliar house, hearing that my son's gender is in question, and…and how exactly have you seen my son naked?"

"Dad!" Kurt said. "Calm down. It's not good for your heart." He felt better and pulled away from Dave. "You were attacked and kidnapped at the garage last night. Dave saved you. But not only that, he saved me too…I was stupid and thought I could find you on my own." Kurt touched Dave's nearby arm and said, "I freaked out, and I went catatonic. I was shaking and shivering so badly that he warmed me with his body heat…nothing happened."

Burt settled a bit. "What about her saying that you were a girl?"

"She was just...I actually don't know why she'd say that." They all looked at Sue. But it was Paul who spoke.

"Mr. Hummel...can I call you Burt?" He started.

"Of course." Burt said it, but he was just trying to get to the point of all this.

"Burt, your son was born special. We think-"

"'We who?'" he interrupted. Burt understood the words that were said to him, but not the sentiment.

Paul motioned around, "Sue, Emma and I. We are called the 'Trust.'" Kurt was now sitting on the couch by his father's side and Paul joined them. "It is our duty to find, cultivate, and guide the _Chosen_." Paul motioned to Dave who looked uncomfortable with Burt studying him.

"Dave's chosen? Chosen for what?" Burt asked.

"It's complicated." Paul started.

"Un-complicate it then." Burt demanded.

"In short, David is supposed to mate, and his offspring will-"

"Mate? What makes you think Kurt has anything to do with this?" Burt interrupted.

"We're working on that. We…" Paul cleared his throat, "_I_ rather, need to retranslate some of the sacred scripts. They have been correct thus far…"

"Except that my son is not a girl." Burt pointed out.

Paul looked a bit nervous, "Yes, but translating them is tricky. They were purposely written in pieces and spread across the world. We have gathered what we could, but it doesn't specifically refer to…the Chosen's mate's _gender_ although much the specifics of the Chosen's gender was omitted or lost. Dave is male, so for breeding purposes it made sense that his mate would be female." Kurt's face paled a bit when Paul used the word 'breeding.' Paul looked up at Sue. "You have to agree that Kurt is the Chosen's mate now. We've all witnessed it. He healed an infected."

"It doesn't make sense. If Bam Bam here is the Chosen, how can Porcelain be the mate?" Sue asks.

"He can't." Dave said glumly.

"Why are y-" Burt started.

Burt was interrupted by a gasp and a moan from Emma. She got stiff and her arms pointed down, palms out. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She tried to compose herself somewhat, before needing external help. They all sat waiting for her to speak. "What is she doing?" Kurt asked.

Dave said in a quieted voice, "She's a 'seer.' She is getting a vision."

"I can see Kurt. I sense he is with the Chosen." Dave nods to himself. It's not like this was news. He could have told her that…_did_ tell her that. "I can see a child…He is the Entil'Za."

Dave spoke up. "That means-"

"The future." Kurt whispered. He knew that word. It was like remembering something that he forgot.

Dave knew she only got jumbled bits of information, images, or a feeling. It was similar to what he would get sometimes.

Emma stopped and looked around the room for their reaction.

Burt looked from Emma to Paul and Sue and over to Dave. "You are _all_ crazy. I will not subject my son to any more of your delusions." He turned to Kurt. "You know they're insane, right?" Burt stood up and pulled Kurt's hand, but Kurt pulled back. "Come on, Kurt – we're getting out of this crazy house."

"Dad. I agree that this all sounds crazy, but you don't know what I've _seen_, what I can _do_." Kurt said.

"Then enlighten me." Burt said. It was like the perfect set up.

Kurt turned to Dave, "Are you sure it's safe?" He wanted final confirmation.

"Yes. Just remember what you felt." Dave reassured him.

Kurt held his hands up, palm out. "Dad, just wait. Watch me."

Kurt was nervous. He wasn't under pressure before. He closed his eyes and tried to remember. He thought hard and strained at the memory…but nothing happened. He took a deep breath and tried again. Nothing.

"Okay, and thank you very much. You have successfully brainwashed my kid into believing your crap. Good night folks." Burt grabbed one of Kurt's wrists and moved for the door. Kurt pulled back, but Burt didn't let go. As he struggled against his dad, the grip on his wrist got tighter. Kurt could see Dave just standing there letting it happen. He couldn't believe that no one was speaking up or helping him. He tried again and yanked his hand free and was surprised when a bolt of light shot from his palm directly at his dad.

Instead of shoving his dad back like it did Blaine, the light enveloped him and a glowing aura surrounded his dad for a second. After it dissipated, his dad turned away from the door and faced him.

"I felt it." Burt said. "I felt the…_darkness_…leave by body. _You_ did that. They said you were born special, this is what they meant?"

Kurt just quickly nodded and put his arms around his father. They squeezed into their hug for a minute before pulling away.

Sue exhaled sharply, "Okay, if we're done with this Kodak moment, I'd like Emma to explain her crazy."

"First of all, Sue, I don't appreciate you referring to my gift as crazy. Second o-"

Emma stopped and her eyes glazed over again.

"Oh for Christ's sake," Sue began.

"What's that smell?" Kurt blurted out. He instinctively held his nose it was so bad.

Dave sniffed the air, "Shit! It's them – they found us."

Emma shook herself out of her motionless state.

"How long have we got?" Sue asked like she isn't even nervous.

"Six, maybe seven minutes." Emma said.

"How many?" Paul called out scrambling to gather a few texts.

Dave let out a huff, "Over a dozen." Paul had Kurt help take books out to a vehicle parked outside.

"Human?" Sue asked.

"No…I don't think so." Dave said

Emma was ready to move. "How did they find us?"

Dave cursed himself. He should have sensed them sooner. He was sure their sanctuary was concealed.

"I don't know. They must have used magics." He was pissed. How could he have been so stupid? He frantically grabbed a few things from his room.

Turning to Burt, he said, "Go with the Trust – they'll protect you."

Burt looked worried. "I won't leave my son."

"Trust me. They're after me and Kurt – no one else. I give you my word - I will protect your son. They can't re-infect you. They won't touch someone who has been cured from infection, but they can kill you or worse." Dave said.

"What's worse than death?" Burt questions.

"They can use you as bait to get to your son. You must go _now_." Dave was confident, but Burt wouldn't budge.

Kurt had just come back inside when he saw Dave from the back. He was facing Kurt's dad. He watched as Dave leaned in. It almost looked as though Dave could kiss his dad they were so close. Kurt moved to see that Dave's forehead was nearly touching his dad's, like Dave did to him earlier. When Dave pulled away, Burt just nodded and followed Sue out to the car.

"We'll meet at the rendezvous point." Dave said as the group nodded an affirmative to him.

Dave pulled Kurt with him out of the house and Beacon followed. Dave stopped and squatted down to the dog, petting and nuzzling its face. "Beacon – take care of Burt and the Trust." The dog whined at him, but Dave just stood and pointed to the others, "Beacon, protect!" The dog looked as though it didn't want to obey, but conceded anyway and moved to Burt's side. Kurt hugged his dad one last time before parting ways. The Trust plus Burt took Sue's Hummer while Dave drove Kurt in Kurt's Escalade. As they drove away, Kurt noticed that the busted window to his vehicle somehow had been fixed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**Part 8**

They must have been driving for a few hours before Kurt finally spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"North." Dave's answer was quick, almost curt. He didn't have a reason to say where they were going. Dave didn't know what the magic was or how it worked. It was probably a charm or spell, but Dave wasn't sure. It could be anything. He'd have to go to the one person he knew would have answers.

Dave could see peripherally that Kurt wasn't happy with that answer but wasn't pushing. He felt bad. This was a lot to take and Dave had promised some answers.

"Look – they shouldn't have found us, but they did, so they must have had help." He glanced at Kurt who looked as though he was thinking about what Dave had just said. "We need to find out _how_ they found us, and then figure out how to stop them from doing it again." Dave reached a hand over to Kurt and held it out. He wanted to grab Kurt's hand but figured that Kurt was feeling overwhelmed. Kurt needed to have control over_ something_ even if that something was as simple as taking Dave's hand. It worked because Kurt slowly wrapped his hand around Dave's.

"H-how are we going to stop them? You said there were over a dozen..." Kurt's voice was quiet. Dave could tell it cracked in the middle.

Dave gave Kurt's hand a squeeze. "I was built for this. It's what I was born for."

Kurt seemed to ignore the statement and ask another question, "You said I was human...but what...are _you_?"

Dave chuckled, "We're called Ka'ree."

"You and your dad?"

"No. Paul, my dad, is a human that raised me from a youngling."

"Ka'ree?" Kurt said out loud. He stated it like a question, but he was really just trying to pronounce the word.

"Kurt, just think of me as the same guy you knew yesterday, but...with a few extras."

"Like super strength?"

"Exactly, but some of what you saw was probably adrenaline." Dave said.

"How strong are you?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I've never really tested it." Dave chuckled. That wasn't exactly true. He _had_ tested it, but not to extremes.

Kurt thought about that for a minute before asking, "Why are you…um…why _are_ you? I mean…you have super strength and hearing…so what's the purpose of the Ka'ree?"

Dave sighed deeply, "I don't know. If you believe the myths, legend says we were created by the Sun God Ra to fight his enemies - the Shadows." Kurt looked as though he was confused, but Dave continued, "Until recently, they only _infected_ animals and humans, but now they've…_evolved_…they can possess too. But, don't worry, they can't infect us. Well, they can't infect Ka'ree, and I know you're human – but I suspect they can't infect you either."

"H-how do you know that? How do you know I'm human? I mean humans can't _do_ that." Referring to solar casting.

"To be perfectly honest – I can _smell_ you. You're definitely human." Dave said rather bluntly.

"How did I even know what solar casting was? I'm still not sure how this all relates to me." Kurt asked. "And why can I smell them?"

"I wish I had all the answers, Kurt." Dave sighed.

Dave noticed that Kurt was staring at him. "I'm not going to lie to you. I don't understand how you can exist." He could see Kurt's face fall slightly before he asked Dave another question.

"You said…you bonded to me? What is that? Is it like imprinting in Twilight?"

Dave chuckled slightly. "No. For starters, bonding could never happen to an infant." He said referring to the ridiculousness of _Breaking Dawn_. "It's kind of like if you want something bad enough, it can happen." He looked over and smiled at Kurt. "I think I have been in love with you since before I met you, but it took that kiss in the locker room for me to be bonded."

"You…you've been in love with me?" Dave could see he shouldn't have just blurted that out. Kurt was strong and took the comment in stride. "Okay - so then if you are in love with me, why were you so upset? That first kiss."

"Kurt, I'm solely responsible for the rebirth of my people. It's one thing to love you Kurt – and believe me, I do with all my heart, but it's another for me to be fated to you until I die. I can be with another, but it would never be the same." Dave said.

"So – then why would you do that? Why kiss me? If you are destined to continue your race, why would you kiss me? I mean, why chance bonding with a boy?" Kurt asked.

"It's not that simple. For starters, not every Ka'ree even gets bonded, so the draw is immense. Also, if there was no spark, it couldn't have happened. On some level you had to want it too. The bond is one way between my people and humans, but there still has to be a connection – a spark."

Kurt thought about that first kiss. There was a spark, literally. Before he could ask more, Dave spoke again.

"When I kissed you and felt the spark, I instantly knew I was bonded to you. I was so angry that I had done it and let it get that far that I got scared, not of you or the bond itself but of my mission. I was so mad that the gods had handed me this chore and then tricked me into loving you, being bonded to you." Dave glanced at Kurt for his reaction. "That said…I wouldn't change a thing."

Kurt looked at Dave's face. Nothing was hidden. Blind adoration was a lot to take, so Kurt changed the subject. "Is that why you were grounded? Because you…"

"No, I was grounded for attacking a _human_ - Blaine. I told my dad I was protecting another human. I left out the bonding, and the fact you were a guy. But when I told him that I attacked Blaine because I suspected he was a Shadow, he assumed I was lying or jealous and used my gifts for my own gain. He said I needed time to think about my actions." Dave looked over at Kurt, "But when you showed up at my house, he knew something was up. Rule number one in my house – no one knows where we live. Our house is magically hidden. I'm not even supposed to go to McKinley – even if I weren't twenty-five in human years, and I even had your dad drop me off at a house a few blocks away, so he wouldn't know where I lived. I told my dad the truth when I got home, and he sent me to collect you."

"Collect me?"

"Yes. If the Shadows had evolved enough to possess humans, then you could have been in danger – which you were." Dave reached over again and held Kurt's hand. "Plus, if they did infect and kill you…I don't even want to think about what I would have done…without you."

"I thought you said they couldn't infect me."

"Honestly – we don't know what they can do now that they've evolved. If you're enough like me then you should be safe, but this _possession thing_ is new. At the time I didn't know any of this. I just figured you were a regular human, but you are so much more than that."

Dave looked at the gas gauge and decided they needed to pull over and fill up. Kurt's vehicle was not the best for mileage, and Dave brought what little money he had. He hated to do it, but Dave was going to have to cheat.

As they pulled up to the pump, Dave instructed Kurt to slouch down as to not be seen, just in case. Dave proceeded to get out of the car and go inside the building. Kurt was impatient. He didn't know what was taking so long, so he inched up and peered into the building. He could see Dave talking with a middle-aged woman. Suddenly, Dave leaned into the woman and closed his eyes. He was less than an inch from her face. _What the heck was that?_ If he hadn't seen it from the side, Kurt would have thought Dave was about to kiss the woman. Whatever that was, it must have been what he had done to his dad. H

After that, Dave seemed visually charming and was smiling a lot. It was as if suddenly he knew the woman. They disappeared further into the store away Kurt's view.

A few minutes later, Kurt noticed Dave and the woman walking out of the building and heading his way, so Kurt went back into slouch-mode. He couldn't see them, but he could hear the woman talking. She was speaking fast about how she couldn't wait to see them later. Dave said he couldn't wait either and mentioned that she didn't have to pay for his gas. She said she wouldn't hear of it, and then insisted that he take all of her cash – it was the least she could do for her _niece's fiancé_. Kurt was about to pop his head up and say something when he heard the gas pump stop with a 'pop' noise. Dave said something again about seeing her later before Kurt could hear her voice getting quieter as she walked away.

Dave opened the car door, got in, and started it up. He handed a bag with a few drinks and snacks to Kurt. As he drove off the lot, he glanced to Kurt who was studying him like he had words on his face.

"What?" Dave said.

"You're her niece's fiancé?"

"You were supposed to be out of sight. Someone could have seen you." Dave sounded annoyed, but Kurt was having none of that.

"Oh no. You don't get off that easy. Don't just sit there and act like you didn't just trick that old lady."

"Vivian isn't that old; She's fifty-one."

"Vivian? Huh. So tell me, why did _Vivian_ pay for our gas and then give you all her money? And why does she think you have a fiancé?"

"Look – we didn't have enough cash, so I did what I had to do. Protecting you is more important than-"

"Wait." Kurt interrupted. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Dave protested. "Look – I _may_ have led her to believe I was her niece's fiancé, and if _she_ wanted to give him a few bucks, then…"

"How exactly did you _lead_ her to believe that?"

Dave let out a defeated breath, "I created a quick psychic link and found out that she had a family member that she thought I might have been…"

"A psychic link? What is that? Is that what you did to my dad?"

"Yes. But I only used it to reassure him that I'd keep you safe…_that _- and I reminded him that they would need to stop and get…Carol and Finn." Dave glanced over to Kurt. "I didn't know they were getting married."

"Yea – It's kind of surreal." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut then back open, "Okay – maybe not as surreal as all this." He motioned around with his hand as Dave shrugged and nodded in agreement.

After a while Kurt spoke. "Can I ask you a question?"

Dave hummed an affirmative.

"You told once told me that you were protecting me, but…I think…I think you were just confused about your feelings for me."

"That's not what it was, Kurt."

"How can I be sure? I mean you said so yourself. You are destined for another, and yet you say you are bonded to me."

Dave looked off past Kurt and slowly pulled the car over. He turned to Kurt and spoke.

"Kurt – do you trust me?" Kurt couldn't read him. He wasn't afraid or worried. He seemed frustrated maybe.

"Sure, I guess, why?"

"Close your eyes." Kurt looked at Dave for a long second before shutting his eyes. He could feel Dave's warm hands on his jaw and neck. "I am going to _show_ you what you seek. It's called a melding dream. Let your mind drift."

Kurt had no idea what that was supposed to mean. He tried not to think about anything in particular, but that always backfired. It was like trying _not_ to think about something, and then not being able to think about anything else. In trying to blank his mind, Kurt inadvertently thought about the song Dave sang for Glee…

He could see the other Glee members clearly: Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Kurt…wait…he could _see_ himself. He looked down and suddenly it felt like a dream, but he wasn't in his own body, and… it _felt_ like Dave's body somehow. Kurt brought his hands up and he instantly recognized them as Dave's hands…then a quick flash of light…

Suddenly he was standing in the school parking lot watching Azimio Adams and another jock toss some poor kid in the dumpster…wait…he _recognized_ that kid…it was _him_…he was watching himself being tossed in the dumpster through Dave's eyes…another flash…

He was in the cafeteria. He looked down and saw a slice of pizza in front of him. Suddenly feeling hungry, he brought the pizza up to his (Dave's) mouth to take a bite. Somehow in the dream, he controlled Dave's hand, and he could _taste_ the bite of pizza…it felt odd, not exactly like a dream, but close…just odd…He looked up to see what Dave saw. He was watching Kurt bend over to pick up his…_my_…satchel and he…Dave…zeros in on the back pocket of Kurt's jeans…only it's not the pocket, it's what's underneath that Dave was thinking about…it felt weird to look at himself through someone else's eyes, but not as weird as the familiar sensation growing in Dave's crotch. Kurt just felt what it was like for Dave to get an erection from looking at Kurt bend over…suddenly another flash…

He was in the shower area of the boy's locker room and could hear guys talking. Momentarily distracted by the sensation of the shower, he looked down to see Dave's naked body, the water running down the muscled abs and thick, sturdy legs. Kurt looked down directly at Dave's thick member just hanging there. He had never felt another guy's penis before. Kurt quickly decided that if this was only a dream, then why not? He reached down to wash Dave's penis. It was thick and firmer than he imagined, but what was really weird was that he could feel it from Dave's side too. He wanted to stroke it casually but was distracted when he heard one of the guys say 'Hummel.' He let go and began paying attention to the conversation again…it was Azimio and someone else he didn't recognize talking about him…Kurt. He could hear them say they're going to 'pants' him to prove to everybody he's really a girl pretending he's a guy…suddenly he could feel himself getting angry…he felt protective…only…it wasn't him, it was _Dave_ that felt protective. Kurt was powerless as Dave's body approach the others and held them up against the wall – one in each hand. He was also unable to stop the words coming out of Dave's mouth. For some reason, he couldn't hear everything that Dave said, but he could hear Dave telling the guys to back off and that he'd take care of Hummel…He could feel Dave smile to himself at the double meaning…Kurt realized that Dave had been telling the truth. By shoving him into lockers, Dave had been protecting him. Basically, Dave became the sole bully for Kurt, so _that's why _the shoves weren't very powerful. Dave only wanted the illusion of bullying him...another flash…

He felt Dave push off of something with his hands…he tried to focus…it was him; it was Kurt…he just felt _Dave_ shove Kurt into lockers. Somehow he also smelled something awful. It smelled like Blaine did that night or more specifically like the residue of that smell…He could feel the hatred Dave had for that scent. He could also tell that Dave didn't feel good about the shove…he felt remorseful and disappointed at himself…suddenly he was in the locker room and he could see himself yelling at Dave. He took notice of the scene. He hadn't realized how fierce he could look. He was toe-to-toe with Dave…then…the kiss…it was just like before…abrupt, tender and passionate…during the kiss, Kurt could feel what Dave felt…lust…and something more…like a spark…Kurt had to wonder if this was what love felt like? Afterwards, he could feel Dave's sadness, like he had expected something to happen…only…it never happened, like he hoped the feeling would be returned, but it wasn't….another flash…

He was on the outdoor steps of McKinley, and he could see Blaine and himself. They're talking about the kiss and he could smell Blaine's stench and feel Dave's hatred for him flowing through Dave's body. Suddenly, he was shoving Blaine up against the fence, before being shoved away, by Kurt. The feeling of Kurt shoving him was…betrayal….flash…

Puppy Beacon was sitting on his front porch. He could hear Dave tell the puppy to 'protect.' He rings the doorbell and flees; only the movement away feels faster than it should be…almost instantly he's behind a tree across the street. He sees eight-year-old Kurt open the door with his dad behind him, and Beacon yaps at him and sits up. He can see an excited young Kurt happily pick up the puppy and rush back into the house…He remembered that day. It was the day after…flash…

It's nighttime and he's in the woods. He smells that awful smell and starts running. He senses something up ahead…it's a boy…it's Kurt as a child…he can feel the worry that Dave feels for young Kurt…He sees the boy stumbling through the woods…suddenly he senses something cold and dark coming…he can see the boy fall to the ground…The boy stands up and leans back against a tree. Suddenly he sees his hands, Dave's hands, out in front of him…only Dave's hands are the same as they are today, like he hadn't aged…He feels the heat coming out with the bright light…he can see the boy shade his face from the bright light…he can see the evil things now…they're literally shadows…non-corporeal beings – and they're…dying…he can smell the death of whatever they are…The light fades and somehow he can feel Dave's hands on his face as he starts to fall…only now he's not in Dave's body anymore…he's nine-year-old Kurt again…just like his dreams…he can't fight the sleep…He fades…


	9. Chapter 9

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**Part 9**

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. He was in a bed. Feeling around on his own body, he could tell that he did in fact have clothes on. He glanced around - he was alone. The room was small and wooden. Kurt sat up and surveyed the room. It looked like the walls were made of wood, like a log cabin. The light outside was nearly gone. He must have slept the rest of the way to…wherever they were…Dave said 'north.'

Kurt removed the covers and took notice that the quilt seemed to be a hand-made. It had pictures of sand, the sun and some sort of hieroglyphics stitched onto it. He stood up stretched and felt the overwhelming urge to pee. He padded quickly to the door. The smell of meat cooking was strong, but he needed to go to the bathroom, so he looked into the hall outside the room and moved to the first open door. Bingo. Kurt slipped inside the bathroom, closed the door behind him and relieved himself. After washing up and dabbing a washcloth on his face, he noticed that his facial hair had grown out a little. Looking around, he took the time to find a new disposable still in the package and some shaving cream. It wasn't hypoallergenic, but beggars couldn't be choosers. After finishing, he walked out toward the common area.

What he saw there was not what he anticipated. There was an older black man with a large white beard dressed in bits of cloth that barely covered his private parts. There was also a stream of smoke coming from a small wooden bowl on the coffee table. The man had his eyes closed and was chanting in a language that Kurt didn't understand while lightly banging a small handheld drum. Suddenly the smoke sizzled and stopped and so did the man. Inside the bowl Kurt could see a ring. He glanced at his hand and noticed that his ring was missing. Before he could say anything, the man stopped, turned his head toward a different hallway and yelled, "Hey. Your friend is awake!"

Dave came trotting into the room. He was shirtless and sweat was glistening off his skin.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Kurt was feeling better physically, but he had just learned a lot about Dave. He knew firsthand the love Dave felt for him. He wanted to answer, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. He couldn't help staring at Dave's bare chest and arms.

"I'm…feeling…rested." He said the words finally, but the feelings…Dave's feelings were rushing back to him, and why couldn't he stop staring at Dave's chest?

"Good. I was starting to worry. You've been asleep for a long time." Dave said smiling.

"Why are you chesting…_sweating_! Why are you sweating?" Kurt chided himself over the slip up.

Dave smirked and looked down at his bare chest and peeked back up to Kurt with pride on his face. Kurt's face must have shown the embarrassment through his reddened cheeks.

The old man spoke with an accent that Kurt didn't recognize. It sounded almost Jamaican to him. "Your chest would be a sweaty too little one if you had just been working out for an hour trying to impress the one you wanted to mate with."

"Duke!" Dave shouted.

"Sorry, Dave. It doesn't take eyes to see how you care for this boy." Duke said waving his hand in front of his eyes. Kurt realized that the man must be blind because of the way his eyes were barely open.

Dave just huffed. "Kurt this is Duke, and Duke this is Kurt." Dave's expression changed to one of honor. "I'm bonded to him."

Duke nodded and said, "It is nice to meet you young man." He slightly turned toward Dave and said, "I thought your mate was supposed to be a lady."

"We all did." He said. "It's a long story…I'm not sure about a few things, but…"

Kurt looked from them down to his ring, "Why is my ring in that bowl?"

"You can have it now. It's clean." Duke said.

Kurt reached down and grasped it carefully. It seemed to be smoldering just a minute ago based on all the smoke, but to Kurt's amazement it was ice cold. He hissed in surprise. "It's cold."

"Of course it is little one. It was cursed with black magic. That kind of magic is cold and leaves an icy residue when it's expelled." Duke said.

"Where did you get it?" Dave asked.

"I found it." Kurt said still rubbing it to make it warmer.

"You found _it_, or it found _you_?" Duke asked.

Before Kurt could ask what that was supposed to mean, Dave spoke, "Duke says that's how they found us. The ring was cursed."

"How did the ring of Dr-Drushalla get cursed?" Kurt asked.

"Oh boys, the ring of Drushalla is a myth." Duke said.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"Because - I made it up." Duke said evenly. "I took an ordinary ring and built a myth around it."

"What?" Dave blurted out.

"I'm so confused." Kurt said.

"Why?" Dave asked. He was as confused as Kurt.

"We needed a way to track what the Shadows knew. Now we know."

"I was taught that it would grant the wearer special gifts." Dave said remembering his lessons. How else had Kurt found his house?

Duke smiled and shook his head, "No no no. Your father is the only other that knows the truth about the ring, and it was important that the Shadows believed what we _wanted_ them to believe, so he taught you about the ring as if it were truth." Duke explained. "The Shadows are very powerful, Dave. We should not underestimate what they are capable of." Dave looked nervous. He couldn't understand. His dad had specifically said it was the ring. He could have said it was a marker or a fake, but he didn't. Maybe it was best if no one else knew just in case one of the Trust was infected. What else had his dad lied about? Duke took a breath and added, "Don't worry, boys. You are the Chosen and the Familiar – the key lies within you both."

They let the information wash over them.

After a few minutes of Kurt looking at the man, he said, "You don't look like a 'Duke' to me."

The man just let out a belly laugh. "I like this one, Dave – says what's on his mind. Young man, my name is Du'khat'jan'tay, Duke for short."

"He is a native here. He helped my mom find Paul." Dave said.

"Where…is _here_?" Kurt asked slowly. He definitely wasn't in Jamaica.

"On a small island just east of Polar Bear Provincial Park." Dave said.

Kurt's expression gave away his geographical confusion.

"Southwestern part of Hudson Bay." Kurt's face stayed blank. "Canada.' Dave clarified.

"W-we're in _Canada_?" Kurt said wide-eyed. "Why?" Why on Earth would they need to go to Canada?

"Look – I knew something was up. They somehow knew you were connected to the Chosen, and they knew where I lived. I have lived there for over ten years and suddenly they find it?" Dave scoffs. "I knew something was up, and I figured it might be a curse or a spell. The only person I knew that could remove a curse was Duke, so here we are."

"We're in Canada?" Kurt repeated. He was stunned. Dave and Duke couldn't help but to chuckle at his disbelief.

The mood lightened after that. Duke stayed for dinner, but parted ways after dessert. He warned them that the Shadows may already know where they are since the ring was still cursed when they arrived. Duke offered the help of his tribe, and Dave said he'd keep in touch. Now that they had broken the curse, they needed to wait for Kurt's dad and the Trust to arrive.

Kurt kept noticing Dave over dinner. He seemed out of sorts. Kurt figured that maybe since he knew many of Dave secrets that perhaps he was embarrassed or possibly he just felt exposed. Kurt didn't let the irony of that thought slip past him. Dave was very comfortable when he was physically exposed, but now that he was emotionally exposed it was different.

Dave told Kurt that he was going to go to sleep now that they were as safe as they could be, and that he'd be in the second bedroom. Duke's tribe would no doubt be guarding the cabin, at least from afar. Kurt had just slept and wasn't tired, so he stayed up. He watched Dave head to the bathroom and heard the shower turn on. After a few minutes, Dave emerged from the bathroom – naked of course and moved to the bedroom. Kurt noticed Dave left the door open and figured maybe it was for easy access in case something went wrong.

Kurt saw two large floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and a desk up against the wall opposite the couch. He made his way over and looked at a few of the pictures on the middle shelf. There was one of Dave as a child. The photo was old and black and white. It looked a more stylized black and white than really that old. Dave was playing with a dog that looked a lot like Beacon. Kurt picked up the frame and studied it. It was taken in this same cabin. Kurt could clearly see the stone fireplace in the background. As Kurt set the frame back down, the photo shuffled a bit in the frame, so he turned it over and pulled it out at the top, so he could readjust it. When he pulled it out, there was writing on the back: Dave (5yrs.) with Beacon 1993.

1993? That would make Dave…like twenty-five. It should have surprised Kurt, but during the dream mind meld thing, he knew Dave was older than he looked. This dog must be another Beacon though, but it was weird that Dave had an Alaskan Malamute named Beacon too. Kurt just figured Dave liked the name. He'd have to ask him later. There were a few pictures of a younger Paul too. He didn't see any pictures of Dave's mom.

Kurt sifted through the bookshelf for something to read, but most of it was reference or textbooks. As Kurt sifted through them, he noticed that there were different subjects like math, English, Science, Theology and biology, but they were all different, like for different age groups or grades. Kurt realized that this must have been where Dave was home-schooled.

Kurt found himself flipping through old notebooks and handwritten papers. They were in folders and organized, but the pages themselves were yellowing a bit with age. Kurt read through a few of the later papers. There was one on the effects of human pollution on the Earth. _Human_. It was weird, Kurt knew logically that everything he knew told him that Dave was older than he looked, that he wasn't human, but to Kurt he would always be the seventeen-year-old guy that kissed him. Kurt never thought of himself as sexually attractive, fashionable maybe. In the melding dream, he could actually _feel_ how Dave felt about him, this guy, he'd just recently noticed, had been noticing him for…well, years…

Kurt found another paper; this one was a creative writing paper. It was a story about a boy from Midwest America that loved to sing. The more Kurt read of the story, he realized it was about him. Even the fact that he was an only child was correct. The way the character was written, Kurt could sense the love and care Dave had for him. The main character even had a dog named Beacon, seriously.

Kurt stayed up reading until the sun came up and then headed for bed. He got under the covers and laid there thinking about everything that happened over the last couple of days and his mind was racing. Even with his clothes on and layers of blankets and sheets, Kurt was still cold, not freezing but still uncomfortable. He laid there for a few more minutes before doing the one thing he knew that would heat him up.

He crept into Dave's room, and as he reached for the covers, they seemingly moved out of the way on their own.

"Oh – you're awake." Kurt said it as a statement, but it was more of a question.

"Get in." Dave said in a low husky voice.

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and contemplated. Dave had said that conduction was the fastest way to be heated. He knew from Earth Science class that conduction, radiation and convection were the main ways of heat transfer. He could see Dave's face clearer now that the light was peeking through the windows in the room. He stood, turned around and slowly removed his clothes.

"What are you doing? You're not that cold – just get in." Dave was curious, not interrogative.

As Kurt finished and pulled off his last sock, he scooted into the bed, facing Dave.

"You're wrong. I'm freezing, I-I just want to _be_ with you." He stressed the word _be_ and tried to make it sultry.

"Stop it, Kurt." Dave was annoyed.

"Stop what?" Kurt said in the same sultry tone.

"You're not destined for me – I'm not destined for you. I get that, and I can live with that. You don't have to pity me. I've gone this long – _believe me_ – I'm good." Dave was resigned and Kurt could hear it in his voice. "This will only make it harder."

Kurt smiled at the double entendre and reached down and felt what Dave couldn't hide between his legs. Dave moaned slightly. Kurt had never been more turned on with a single sound. It was breathy and deep and masculine. It was hot – both literally and figuratively; of course stroking a fully erect penis _felt_ pretty freaking hot too.

"Kurt - what are -" Dave barely got out between strokes.

"Shh…' Kurt just scooted closer and pulled Dave into a kiss. Kurt took control and brought one hand up to cup Dave's jaw and left the other hand where it was, between Dave's legs. He could feel Dave's member pulse in his hand. It felt incredible. _He_ was doing that. _Kurt Hummel_ was making this beautiful, sexy guy hot and horny. It felt really good. He just kept stroking and kissing. Kurt had always imagined his first time would be with a Prince Charming-type, but if he _really_ thought about it, what were Charming's characteristics? Handsome? Check. Brave? Check. In love with Cinderella? Check. Okay, maybe Kurt wasn't Cinderella, but Dave was everything Kurt ever wanted in a guy. Okay, so he wasn't technically human and he was like twenty-five, but so what? His dick didn't feel like it was that old. No, it felt hard and thick, just like Dave's chest. Why had Dave been so resistant? What was he waiting for? Wait…Dave said he waited this long…for what? For sex? Kurt pulled away from their make-out and groping session long enough to ask a question.

"You're – a - virgin?" He said slowly, still leisurely jerking Dave's dick.

Dave moved his hand over to cover Kurt's hand to stop the movement.

"S-sorry. I can't speak while you're doing that." He kissed Kurt lightly on the lips again. "Yea – I am. I hope that's okay. I mean, I don't really know what I am doing…it truly is all _instinct_ for me. A-are we really doing this?"

Kurt nodded, smiled big and resumed his stroking while Dave's face changed back to its former one of pleasure. Dave's eyes were shut and his mouth was agape while he made subtle grunting sounds with Kurt's hand thrusts.

"I'm ready." Kurt said in a breathy voice.

Dave reached over and cupped Kurt's neck as he gave him one last kiss, "Are you sure?" Kurt nodded his agreement.

Kurt stopped and rolled over facing away while Dave peppered his neck and back with gentle kisses. Dave figured that he had better make sure Kurt wouldn't be hurt sexually, so he used his fingers to prepare Kurt.

After deciding they were ready, Dave positioned Kurt on his stomach and used his saliva as a makeshift lubricant. He carefully positioned himself at Kurt's entrance and slowly made his way inside. Kurt simultaneously winced and groaned with pleasure. It was sort of painful, but after a few minutes, the sensation changed to nearly all pleasure. Dave was slow at first. Kurt had never done this before but asked for him to increase the thrusts. Afterwards, Dave's moans also increased and soon they both exploded with pleasure.

That's when it happened.

Kurt had jerked off enough times in his life; he was a teenage boy after all. The feeling he got was different. It was somehow _more_ than an orgasm. He felt his whole body flush and his mind went to a million places at once. It was like his life flash before his eyes, only it was Dave's life. Suddenly, it was like he could _feel_ for the first time. He felt everything and numb at the same time. Unable to move, Dave pulled himself off of Kurt and rolled him on his back.

"Holy crap! Did you feel that?" Dave said smiling happily.

Kurt was filled with a warm sensation pouring over his body. It was so strong that he could only nod in response.

Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's whole body and squeezed. He leaned into Kurt's ear and whispered, "You just bonded to me." Dave rolled back off of Kurt but stayed close. It felt good to have Dave leaning into him; the feeling was more comforting than anything Kurt had ever felt.

As the initial feeling subsided, Kurt began to understand the bond. He wanted to love and protect Dave. It wasn't like a love potion or aphrodisiac. It was closer to the sudden realization that Dave was his to have and to hold for as long as they both lived. It was more than fate – it was destiny.

Dave was nipping kisses on his neck and shoulder when Kurt asked tentatively, "What does this mean? I thought…I thought you said humans couldn't bond."

Dave answered between kisses, "They can't…you're the…first human…to bond."

Kurt felt like he should be freaking out, but somehow this seemed like the most natural thing in the world to him. The love he felt toward Dave – the sex…He just lost his virginity…and it felt _great_…it wasn't scary or weird…it was…magnificent and perfect.

They cleaned up and climbed back into bed. Dave snuggled around Kurt and fell asleep with his chin against Kurt's neck. Kurt was fading too. He was exhausted and his eyelids seemed heavy like bricks. He was just about to cross over into sleep when he could hear the soft faint sound. Dave was making that sound; purring was the closest approximation that Kurt could think to call it.

The first time Kurt heard that, it freaked him out a bit, but now he knows what Dave is and loves him in spite of it. _Now_ the sound was comforting. To Kurt it was calming, sort of like what he imagined listening to the ocean would be like. It had a natural calming effect on him and soon Kurt was sleeping soundly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**Part 10**

The sun felt so nice on his face. The grass was cool beneath his back. Even with his eyes closed, he knew right where he was, and it helped him feel centered. It felt as if he was getting energy from the sun like a human solar panel. He sensation was amazing. He just wished Dave was there too. Kurt opened his eyes to the bright sun above before turning his head to look at the field. He looked to the right before looking to the left. When he did, he saw something new. He saw Dave lying next to him basking in the same heat and light.

As he focused in on Dave, the other boy opened his eyes, turned his head, looked at him, and smiled. Shifting to his side, Dave reached his hand over to cup Kurt's hand. Somehow Dave's hand was even warmer that the sun. Kurt couldn't help but to return the smile. Kurt shifted to mirror Dave. As he looked down at their intertwined hands, his eyes wound up Dave's wrist to his exposed bicep. That was when Kurt noticed that Dave wasn't wearing a shirt. He gazed over Dave's broad tanned chest and up to his face. His eyes were closed again, but he was still smiling, like he knew Kurt was gawking.

Kurt returned to his back and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Dave was on top of Kurt with a wicked smile and heated eyes. Kurt was helpless but to trail his eyes down to Dave's chest and even further, but that was when he realized that _he_ was shirtless as well. Soon Dave's scruffy face was deeply nuzzling Kurt's neck, leaving a parade of kisses in the wake. Kurt could feel the rigid thickness of Dave's firm erection pressing hard against his thigh with every grind. He could also feel his own hardening cock fleshing against his lower abdomen. With his arms on either side of Kurt's cheeks, Dave pushed up slightly and just stared at Kurt's face. He had a smirk on his lips, and he could see Dave's eyes looking him over and landing on his lips. Dave's smile widened as he moved in for a kiss.

Just as suddenly it grew dark. The sky overhead was now dark with gray-covered clouds, and even with Dave's warmth on top of him, he felt cold. _Why now? Why here?_ This was his safe place. As soon as Dave rolled off of him, Dave was instantly enveloped in a dark billowy shadow. He could hear Dave scream in pain. When he looked back to Kurt, Dave's eyes were like pitch black globes. This couldn't be happening. Kurt was frightened and opened his mouth to scream.

Snapping awake, Kurt bolted upright in bed. Dave was still next to him, the covers down to his waist, showing off his beautiful chest. _Stop thinking about his chest, _he chided to himself.

Kurt still had that sinking feeling from his dream that Dave was in trouble. Anytime he'd wake from his dreams, whatever bad feelings he had always went away - they stayed in the dream but not this time. He needed to wake Dave. There was a smile on the sleeping boy's face, like in the dream, and he hated to do it, but Kurt felt an urgency to wake Dave. He needed to make sure _this_ nightmare wasn't real.

"David." Kurt said shaking Dave. When Dave's eyes snapped open, he half-expected them to be the black globes like from the dream, but they were his normal golden honey with a tinge of green and brown.

With the smile returning to Dave's face, he rolled over and wrapped his arm around Kurt's torso and snuggled into Kurt's hip. "Hmm?" Dave hummed. "Are you hungry? You should be..." He said sleepily.

"I had a dream." He said quickly.

"I know - I had the same dream. Hey, if you're not hungry, maybe we could continue where the dream left off." Dave had the same wolfish grin he had in the dream. It was confident and sexy, but Kurt couldn't shake what happened next in the dream. Why didn't Dave remember that part?

"No - I"

"Come on, Babe, don't make me beg," Dave began as he rolled and moved up towards Kurt's face. Dave could see the concern on Kurt's face. Dave sat upright in an instant and said, "What is it?"

"In my dream," he began. "We were about to kiss, but then it got dark, and you were...I don't know...you were _covered _in shadows - literal shadows...and your face - your eyes _changed_ - like you were...possessed...and..." Dave could tell Kurt was starting to sound hysterical.

Dave leaned in for a comforting hug, "Shh...shh." He gave Kurt an extra squeeze and continued, "I _can't_ get infected...I'm immune."

Kurt couldn't contain his tears, through sniffled breaths he said, "but what about possession...it was so real...I just can't...I don't know what I would do if..."

Dave could feel Kurt's body shake as he started to sob. He pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes, "Listen to me...it was just a dream. I promise I can't get infected or possessed or anything. Our bodies are naturally repellant, plus if anything were to ever happen - which it _won't_ - you have Beacon to protect you."

"Beacon? How is he going to protect me?" Kurt asked.

"Just like solar casting repels and heals, Beacon's saliva can heal the infected...and..." Dave began. "I know you were a bit out of it, but do you remember at McKinley the other night? When we got back to your car? There was that man lying on the ground behind your car?"

Kurt thought about it. That night was such a blur. He remembered Blaine...ugh...and the janitor's closet and the light shooting out of him...and Dave saving him...and...getting to his car...and...yes, there was a body on the ground behind his car..."Yes, I remember that."

"I was just about to reach your car, and I could sense one of _them _near your car, but before I got there, Beacon busted out and attacked him...to protect me...the guy did not get back up - whatever's in his saliva neutralizes them. Then he helped sniff out your dad for me. That's when I went to find you." Dave said slowly caressing Kurt's cheek.

Mentioning Beacon made Kurt remember the photo of young Dave with a dog named Beacon. "Can I ask you a question?"

Dave hummed a response as he leaned in and kissed Kurt's temple.

"On the bookshelf near the fireplace, there's a photo of you as a kid. It has a dog named Beacon. Do you just like the name, or..?" Kurt asked.

Dave chuckled slightly as he pulled back again, "Same dog."

"That's impossible." Kurt shook his head. "He was an adult dog in that picture, and that was like twenty years ago. Even if he could live that long, I got him as a puppy eight years ago." He tried his best to make a buzzer noise then said, "Try again."

That made Dave smile. "Ooh. A sports reference. I didn't know you had it in you." He teased. "Too bad you're wrong."

"What?" Kurt whined.

"Beacon is part of a special breed called Phoenix." Dave said. "When he dies, he gets reborn as a puppy. My dad said he witnessed it once before I was born, and I've seen it twice myself. I don't know how it happens – it just does."

Kurt was skeptical. "You're telling me that my dog - _your dog_ - is over 20 years old and when he dies, he what? Bursts into flames? You have to admit it sounds crazy."

"Well to be fair, he doesn't exactly burst into flames. It looks more like his whole body is enveloped by the sun. It _is_ kind of crazy."

"You're serious?" Kurt's eyes were wide. "Basically, you're telling me that my dog can _never_ die?"

"Well for starters, he's _my_ dog, but yes, as far as we know he will regenerate forever."

"Okay - if what I saw in your - what did you call it? Melding dream?"

Dave nodded.

"...was true, then technically you _gave_ him to me, so..."

Dave smiled and pushed himself on top of Kurt, their bare chests pressed against each other. He leaned down and nuzzled Kurt's neck and kissed up his jaw to Kurt's waiting lips. After a few moments, Dave lifted himself up and smiled at Kurt, "Okay. I guess then it's only fair that we share custody."

Kurt knew that whatever he said, Beacon would probably always respond to Dave's commands, but it was sweet that Dave made the gesture.

They were just getting into a snuggle when Dave's head jerked to the side.

"They're here." Dave said as if he were listening to the air.

Kurt was about to speak when Dave continued, "and…FUCK…they didn't all make it…"

**XxXxX**

Paul was scared. He was shakily driving to the cabin, and they were hours late. Thankfully they'd be there soon. He wiped his sweat-soaked brow with the back of his still-bloodied hand. If they had gotten the knife away from her a minute sooner then maybe at least one of the two lives could have been saved.

Burt was sitting catatonic in the seat next to him, and Sue was in the rear with a wounded Finn and a dying patient. Sue Sylvester could be the meanest person alive, but if someone she cared for was hurt or hurting, her mothering instincts kicked in. None of them had seen it coming.

After parting ways with Dave and Kurt, Burt called ahead and just told Carole that they needed to pack quickly and only enough for an overnight trip because he wasn't sure when they'd be back. The group arrived at Carole and Finn's house, and Beacon seemed to immediately sense something wasn't right, but neither Carole nor Finn were infected, so they figured they had better hurry. Emma was quickly helping Carole carry one of her bags when Emma suddenly screamed.

Carole had stabbed her with a six-inch hunting knife multiple times, killing her almost instantly. The knife belonged to Finn and was the only thing he had left of his father. He remembered her offering to carry it, but it never occurred to him why.

Finn tried to stop his mother, but unbeknownst to the group she was possessed. Instead of killing Finn, Carole grabbed him by the throat, lifted him in the air and shoved him. His eyes glowed black for an instant before he fell to the ground, lifeless. Burt was about to charge, but Paul held him back and warned about being touched, but Sue with gloved hands went in for the attack.

Beacon pulled an unconscious Finn out of harm's way. Dutifully, Beacon bit Finn on the neck and held the boy, while his tongue licked saliva into the wound. Burt yelled at Beacon and moved toward him, but Paul held him back once again and tried to reassure Burt that Beacon was attempting to cure the sickness.

During the fight, Sue shoved Carole to knock her off balance. The possessed woman fell a few feet from the Alaskan malamute that was still busy with Finn. Just as Sue was about to reach her, Carole used the fallen hunting knife and stabbed Beacon in the side of his chest. Beacon let out a startling yelp that enraged Sue. She pinned Carole face-down, grabbed the knife and brutally stabbed her in the back of the head.

With a choked gasp, the figure slumped and lay motionless.

Burt screamed out.

Paul could see how the scene had affected Burt. His fiancé had just attacked her own son, murdered Emma and stabbed his dog. Burt's life was perfect just yesterday. In the span of a few minutes, two people were dead and two lives hung in the balance.

Lying on the ground bleeding, Beacon was still licking Finn's wound when suddenly Finn gasped deeply as his eyes flew wide open. They were his normal-colored eyes and showed no signs of their previous evil-looking black.

When Finn awoke, he was still groggy when Sue explained as politely as she could that his mother had been possessed, killed Emma, and fatally wounded Beacon.

Paul bandaged up Finn, before stating that they had to leave. Finn insisted that they needed to bury his mother and felt that they couldn't just leave Emma. Sue felt they should leave, but Burt wanted to honor Finn's request. Sue and Paul were arguing over what they should do when they saw Finn and Burt kneeling by Carole's body, both sobbing and caressing her through her clothes careful not to touch her. Sue conceded that the two needed closure for the deceased mother and almost-wife.

After driving nearly two hours out of the way, they finally buried the women in separate graves and departed for the cabin. The gravesite was where Finn's maternal grandparents were laid to rest. Finn was having difficult coming to terms that he was essentially an orphan. Burt clung to Finn like he was his own. He promised Finn that he would be considered a son. Burt could hear Beacon whimpering in pain in the back of the Hummer.

Hours later, morning had risen. They finally arrived at the cabin, tired, bloodied and betrayed.

**A/N One more chapter + epilogue. Thanks for the follows and reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**Part 11**

Outside the cabin, Dave was heading toward the vehicle before it stopped. As it halted, Dave stood next to the Hummer wearing only boxer shorts.

"What happened?" He asked his dad as Paul stepped out of the vehicle.

"They were ready for us, son." Paul began, "Back at the house...that was only to split us up. They had already gotten to Finn's mother."

"Where is she?" Dave asked. "And where's Emma?" He already knew the answers to both questions.

Stepping out of the back of the Hummer carrying Beacon, Sue said, "I put it down," referring to Carole. "Unfortunately that thing had already killed the Seer."

Seeing the anguish of Burt and Finn, Paul added, "Sue – these were people – with families. Emma was part of the Trust, and Carole was Finn's mother, Burt's fiancé."

Kurt helped Dave take Beacon from Sue as she responded to Paul, "That _thing_ was not Carole – it killed her – I did her a favor so it wouldn't use her body to kill any more people – and _Emma_," she said the woman's name with a bit of venom, "should have seen this coming, and she should have known it was a trap, but she didn't, so she was of no use to us anyway"

"Sue." Paul protested as they all entered the cabin.

She ignored him as she walked over to the kitchen sink to wash the blood off her hands.

After they settled a bit, Kurt was pointlessly tending to Beacon's wound. Dave could sense that the dog was near death. Finn and Burt were sitting next to each other on the couch, both looking exhausted and understandably disturbed.

They each took turns taking a shower while Dave guarded the cabin. Kurt was the last one finished. He snuggled into Dave's side on the loveseat and hugged him. It was after Kurt mindlessly kissed Dave that Finn spoke.

"Are-are you two…together?" He asked in disbelief.

"Finn," Kurt began, "I don't think this is the right time to-"

"No Kurt- I think it's the perfect time," Burt interrupted. "The woman I hoped to spend the rest of my life with was just murdered by that psychotic cheerleading coach because of some _thing_ your boyfriend brought on our family." He spat. "This all started when _Dave_ entered our lives." Burt turned his gaze to Dave. "Now, I think I have the right to know, _Dave_ - are you _fucking_ my son?"

"Dad!" Kurt yelled.

"Burt." Paul tried to interrupt.

"No!" Burt yelled. "I'm not losing my son too. This time I…" The sound of sizzle and crackling echoed through the room and suddenly Burt's body shook wildly and dropped to the floor. In his place stood Sue, smiling with a Taser gun in her hand.

"I forgot I had that." She said proudly.

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed, rushing to Burt's side. "You can't do thaaaaa." Soon he was slumped over Burt.

"Sue." Dave said fiercely. "That's enough."

With a confident smile still on her face, she said, "You gonna stop me?"

Before Kurt could blink, Dave had the Taser in his hand and had crushed it. Afterward, Dave bent down to check on the men and laid them flat on their backs, so they'd be more comfortable in their unconscious state as Sue muttered, "You're no fun…"

"Here. I'll help you." Kurt said. "Besides – he's wrong. This is ALL my fault."

"What?" Dave asked. "How is any of this your fault?"

"They were after me." Kurt said. "Think about it. It wasn't until I was at your house that they found out where you lived. They cursed the ring meant for me. It was me they captured, and it was my father's fiancé they…they…" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence before the sobbing started.

Dave leaned in and held Kurt, "Shhh." He smoothed Kurt's hair. Dave wanted to comfort him by disagreeing, but Kurt did have some valid points.

He wanted to talk to his dad about it but ran out of time. Just as Dave straightened out Finn's right leg, he cocked his head and sniffed.

"Oh God," Kurt said almost defeated, "There's that smell."

**XxXxX**

"They're coming!" Dave announced to the group. Paul, Sue and Dave stood back-to-back-to-back in the center of the room. Dave told Kurt to stay with Finn and his dad because even though they may not be able to be re-infected, they could be taken or killed.

"What about Beacon?" Kurt asked.

Dave glanced over to his dog and then looked at Kurt who was kneeling by his dad and Finn, who were in the corner near Beacon. "He's already dead."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed.

"There's nothing more we can do for him – leave him." Dave commanded.

Before Kurt could argue, three figures burst into the cabin – one through the front door, and two through adjacent windows on the opposite side of the cabin.

Two of them Dave expected: Mr. Schuester and Blaine Anderson. The third one looked like someone from Duke's tribe. She was a tall, black, strong-looking woman wearing a loincloth.

Blaine took center stage. "You take the old man," he said to the Spanish teacher, "…and you take the female," he said to the tribeswoman. "The Ka'ree is all mine."

Sue wasn't fast enough, and the tribeswoman had her pinned to the wall face-first. "What do you want me to do with her?"

Blaine was circling Dave as he spoke, "Hold her there – we might need her."

A moment later, the Spanish teacher had Paul in a headlock by the front door. Before even being asked, Blaine instructed, "Kill him – he is of no use to us."

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. He didn't want any more death. As he rushed to Paul's defense, Blaine moved to capture Kurt by the collar.

"Why must you wear all these layers?" Blaine asked thoughtfully.

"Let him go!" Dave growled.

"Or what?" Blaine hissed. "Maybe we should see if you still love your little _human_ if he were one of us." Blaine quickly brought his hand to Kurt's face.

"NO!" Dave yelled as Kurt screamed.

Blaine let out a disapproving sound as he let Kurt go. Somehow Dave could tell Kurt hadn't been affected by Blaine's touch. "I cannot believe I actually touched one of your kind…with my bare hands." He pulled a handkerchief out of his warbler jacket and wiped his hand. Kurt scurried over to Dave and held on.

"You're wrong – he's not one of us." Dave said, his stance changing with Blaine's movement.

"Oh my Gods – you don't even know what this is about, do you?" Blaine asked, obviously shocked.

Dave's face didn't change.

"Don't listen to him, son." Paul said finally able to free his mouth.

Blaine just waived his hand dismissively, "Silence him."

"No – wait." Dave said. He wanted to bide a little time to formulate a plan, but he was also looking for answers. "Go on – what is _all this_ about?"

Blaine smiled like he'd been finally asked a question he had been dying to answer, "Your little _human_ there is indeed special. He is Ka'ree not born of Ka'ree." He said it like it should magically answer all of Dave's questions.

"What does that mean?"

"It _means_," Blaine rolled his eyes, "That you must be the Chosen and that _he_ is your little key to rid the world of us _retched evil beings_." He said, pretend-gasping and feigning fear.

Dave positioned Kurt slightly behind him and matched Blaine's movements as he started circling again, "So why did you let him go?"

"Because I know something you don't." Blaine said looking beyond Dave.

Dave whipped around to see Sue standing there with her eyes large black globes and the tribeswoman slumped against the floor. Before Dave could move, Sue had her hand on his bare chest, and he was screaming. Suddenly Dave dropped to the floor along with Sue.

Kurt was stunned. Dave said they couldn't – _promised_ they couldn't hurt him. "What did you do to him?

Blaine approached Kurt, and Kurt backed up toward Beacon's body. Blaine looked at Kurt with seething disgust "You see – originally, our plan was to use you to lure him to us. The Seer was so easy to manipulate." Blaine looked up thoughtfully as he waved his hand around, "Have a vision here - place a ring there." He stopped and looked directly at Kurt. "You may not know this, but it is very difficult to kill a Ka'ree…however," Blaine's face softened, "plans change. When we confirmed what you were, then we knew he wasn't just an ordinary Ka'ree. And voila." He motioned to Dave's lifeless body.

Confused and scared, Kurt asked, "H-how did y-you."

"So naïve," Blaine said as if Kurt was an imbecile. "Like you are Ka'ree not born of Ka'ree, you still have human traits. You smell like a human; you're weak like a human, and you'll die like a human." Blaine said those last words slowly and let them drip off of his tongue before continuing. "The Chosen is the inverse. He's a human not born of human, with Ka'ree traits. So, just how you weren't affected by our touch…he _is_, and after he is one of us – I shall instruct him to _kill_ you. Actually, he'll want to do that anyway…"

"What?" Kurt shrieked bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Oh – I could do it myself, but…this," he motioned between Kurt and Dave's still-slumped body, "is more fun, no?"

"No." Kurt forcefully disagreed.

Just as Blaine was about to say more, Dave rose to face Kurt and Blaine who was now standing just behind Kurt. Dave's eyes were black globes for a moment before dissipating to his normal eye color. Kurt figured that since Blaine and Mr. Schue didn't have black globes for eyes that it was normal for them to return to their original human color. Kurt couldn't be more petrified.

"Ahh." Blaine said. "Good. You can kill this one now." He said motioning to Kurt.

In the corner, the Spanish teacher said, "Can I kill this one too? He stinks of _them_."

"No." Dave growled. "He's mine." He smiled creepily at Kurt. "After this one."

"Oooh. Eager isn't he?" Blaine said softly clapping his hands quickly. "Don't make it too bloody." He stood up straight and smoothed out his Warbler jacket and continued, "I just had this cleaned and pressed."

Dave grabbed Kurt by the shoulders. Kurt's mouth was open but he couldn't breathe. He was about be killed by the first guy he ever loved; his life was about to be put to an end by the hands of his…first...everything. Dave started moving him backward toward a nearby wall. Kurt could only think it was to immobilize his movements. Just as he reached the wall, he glanced down to his left to avert Dave's gaze and saw Beacon. The dog was…glowing…Kurt could almost feel heat radiating from the dog's corpse.

Suddenly, Dave moved Kurt's jaw with his hand so their eyes met and said quietly with raised eyebrows, "Get. Down."

Kurt could feel Dave pull him to the floor and cover his body, as the room - and Kurt suspected beyond the cabin - was flooded with light and heat. He heard the familiar shrieking and the stench of death, which Kurt knew to be coming from the Shadows.

Kurt tried as usual to fight unconsciousness but failed.

**XxXxX**

Kurt awoke in the familiar clearing with Dave at his side. They were about to leave. They walked through the sun-soaked woods to another clearing that included a beautiful log cabin. As they walked inside Kurt felt suddenly tired and laid on the couch.

As he fell asleep in his dream, he awoke in real life.

**XxXxX**

As Kurt pulled himself up to a sitting position, he could see Dave rushing to his side. He was still in the cabin.

"What happened?" Kurt said groggily.

"What do you remember?" Dave asked smiling.

"Did…did Beacon…" Kurt started, but as he did, the front door opened and Paul walked in with an Alaskan malamute puppy on a piece of rope being used as a makeshift leash. "Beacon!" He exclaimed.

The puppy launched at Kurt and covered him with kisses.

"He saved us all." Dave said smiling down at the puppy as he scratched his ears.

Kurt smiled at the puppy and Dave. His eyes were drawn to a figure walking in from the kitchen.

Sue.

"Oh my God." Kurt said scrambling to get out from under the puppy and away from an approaching Sue.

"Kurt." Dave held Kurt's arm. "It's okay – he saved Sue too." Kurt looked wide-eyed around the room at the people who were there. He saw the tribeswoman, his dad and Finn, and they all seemed okay.

Dave explained that Sue and the tribeswoman weren't possessed long enough for their bodies to die, and that Dave's body kind of absorbed the Shadow, killing it. He said he felt a little weird, but that it was over. They hadn't defeated the Shadows completely, but the ones that knew about them - knew about Dave and Kurt - were all dead.

**A/N The epilogue has a warning, but it's a spoiler, so I put it at the end of the epilogue, if you feel you need to see it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**Epilogue**

A few weeks later, Kurt was sitting in Glee class waiting to meet the new Glee teacher. School had been cancelled for the better part of a week because of losing two teachers to a horrible 'car accident.' It was a lie, but a necessary one. With the horrifying events behind them, Kurt, Dave and Finn had taken extra time off. It was their first day back, and Kurt hadn't seen Dave in a couple of days. Dave said he and his dad were setting up a new Trust. He had gotten to class early and hoped Dave would be there too. Kurt was glad to get back to any kind of normal. He had a boyfriend, his dog was a puppy - albeit a well-trained puppy, and his dad was doing better. Burt wasn't thrilled at the prospect of Dave being Kurt's boyfriend, but Kurt explained in detail that they were bonded to each other and that Dave was not going anywhere. He clarified to his dad that Dave wasn't responsible for what happened. It took a while, but Burt started to come around.

Kurt knew they couldn't change the past, but he convinced Dave to create a psychic link and help his dad and Finn get over losing Carole. They knew she died, but he helped them cling to the notion that she was in a better place. Considering she was possessed by what anyone else would think was an evil spirit, she really was in a better place. Kurt wished that Dave could have used his power to make him feel better, but especially since they were bonded, it wouldn't work.

It wasn't fair.

He felt so helpless over everything that happened. With all this death, Kurt wanted to feel alive and wanted to be in control of _something_ for once, so Dave offered himself - literally. Kurt could do whatever he wanted to Dave - no holds barred. He could tie him up, beat him, punch him, fuck him or all the above. Somehow the offer made Kurt laugh and love Dave all that much more.

Kurt chose the last one, and just for good measure, the first one. He used pieces of Beacon's leash rope to tie Dave's wrists to the bedposts. The thought of Dave restrained to the bed was sexy - maybe not as sexy as Dave breaking those binds in a fit of passion. There was also something attractive about mounting the strong, muscular, beautiful man offering himself to Kurt.

He was still thinking about that night when the new Glee teacher walked in and introduced herself, Miss Holiday. As the rest of the class arrived, Kurt was called to the principal's office. Thinking it was odd, he made his way to the office to find Sue Sylvester.

"Coach Sylvester-"

"Acting Principal Sylvester, if you please." She said, cutting him off.

Kurt was used to Sue, and if she was acting principal, she must have been up to something. He was about to ask what happened to Principal Figgins when she continued.

"Accompany me to the nurse's office – there's someone that needs to see you."

Kurt's face went pale as he stood to follow her. He hadn't seen David all day, and he said he was still feeling weird ever since _that night_.

When they arrived, He could hear voices behind the curtain.

"I can't believe after all this time…it's you…my whole life…I never thought I'd…" He could hear the raw emotion in Dave's voice. Kurt didn't have to see Dave's face to know he was tearing up.

"I love you, David." Kurt could hear a strange woman say. "…and we'll raise this child together…promise."

Kurt was trying to piece together what was going on when Sue yanked the curtain back.

Dave was lying on a cot and Dave's dad was standing beside him with a young, beautiful woman perched on the side of the cot. Kurt noticed that Dave was shirtless – again – and that his chest and abdomen were shiny, like he'd been exercising or…having sex.

As soon as he noticed Kurt was there and looking concerned, Dave practically leaped off the cot and enveloped Kurt in a tight embrace. After a moment, he pulled away and spoke.

"Kurt – what's wrong?" Dave said with his head dipped slightly to meet Kurt's.

Kurt heard Dave's words, but he couldn't stop staring at the woman. She had long golden hair and light brown eyes, and she looked…actually…she looked just as nervous as Kurt felt.

"Would you both have a seat?" Paul asked.

They sat side-by-side on the cot as the woman stood next to Dave's dad. Paul was formulating his words when Sue blurted out.

"Congratulations, Porcelain – It's a boy."

"What?" Kurt asked. _What's_ a boy? Who was this other woman? Was she Dave's true mate? Did Dave just get her pregnant? Kurt could feel himself start to get faint.

Just as Kurt was beginning to feel ill, Dave offered. "I'm pregnant."

Kurt looked down at Dave's abdomen; it didn't look different. It was sweaty…or… maybe it was more like Vaseline residue that had been sloppily wiped off.

Wide-eyed, he looked at Dave's dad, and then noticed the small machine on wheels near the wall. But even if Dave wasn't human, he was still male right? And so was Kurt. Could the woman have gotten Dave pregnant? All he could get out was, "I-I don't understand. H-how?"

Standing in front of them, Paul pulled over a chair and sat down, facing the boys.

"It's true, Kurt. David is going to have a youngling. We knew David was special, and we knew you were special, but even that wasn't enough for this to happen. Male Ka'ree can't mate with another male, human or otherwise and have offspring – no…you…" Paul motioned between the boys, "…you needed help."

Kurt scrunched his eyes closed and shook his head, "I don't understand…it's not possible."

"Porcelain," Sue started, "When I was possessed and I touched David…" Kurt noticed that she didn't use a nickname when referring to Dave, and her face was serious which was out of character, even when she was in danger. "That _thing_ was absorbed by his body, but the Shadows...well…they have a habit of evolving…"

Feeling the warmth of Dave's arm that was now holding him, Kurt didn't see how any of this was relevant. "It…got…David…pregnant?"

"No." Dave said, "It gave my body the ability to _get_ pregnant. It's _our_ baby."

"Okay – I don't even know how to process that right now." He noticed the woman again and asked, "And who's she?" Kurt pointed accusingly at the woman. "I heard her say she was raising the child with you."

"She's the new guidance counselor." Dave began, "…and my mother."

"What? I thought she…"

"Me too. It's a long story, but basically, by her not being near me, I could stay hidden…and find you." Dave stood up and moved to put his shirt back on. "She's here now as part of the new Trust and to ensure that this child…_our child_…" Kurt smiled at that. He was in no way ready to raise a child, but somehow knowing it was with Dave made him happy. That…and the fact that he wasn't going to be the one pregnant. "…can grow and thrive and fulfill his destiny."

Finally, realization set in and Kurt remembered. It was Dave's destiny to bear a powerful offspring that could permanently defeat the Shadows, Blaine said that himself. What Blaine didn't know apparently was that by trying to possess Dave's body, they fulfilled the prophecy themselves. Dave was going to have that child, and Kurt was going to be a father.

_Holy crap._

After Dave finished dressing, Sue told them that they should leave early. Since Glee was the only thing left, it wasn't a big deal. As they were walking out the door, Kurt turned to Dave and spoke.

"You're telling my dad – because he is _not_ going to believe this."

**The End?**

**A/N If you skipped to this, then the spoiler is MPREG. Also, please feel free to leave me feedback on what you would like in a sequel, or what questions you might want answered.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews/favorites. I originally wrote this for the Kurtofsky Big Bang II.**


End file.
